Reciprocal
by 4dimensional
Summary: RETITLED from INFINITY! Life without peace is in a state of flux. The government has built us a city that is underground in case of a war. Can they be trusted? The people in love will be tested beyond measure. No textbook can teach what they expect from us. They wait having meetings discussing strategy without action. We will take action. Please, Read and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So, I started a new story about a new show that I am falling in love with. I apologize if this is a slow start, but stick with me! I have an idea brewing and I think you'll like it. :) I'm not sure what to title the story yet...open to suggestions! I'm also interested in a co-writer. Let me know if you're interested! **

**I'm starting to get an idea for a sequel...already I know! So, I'm really excited about to share this story.**

**Rating may change later...I love the Taylor and Drake chemistry; however, that will come ;)**

**Like, comment, and share!**

**Peace**

**-K**

**I of course own none of the characters of Star-Crossed**

* * *

Waning Moon

Chapter 1

My first time was something you read out of a book or see in those old movies. Our love blossomed as the sun rose each passing day. We couldn't keep our hands off one another, the passion fueling a fire I didn't know existed. The world wanted us to have nothing to do with each other, but we knew they were wrong. Our secret was hidden until the impossible happened. We couldn't hide our love any longer, but we couldn't leave either. What would be like to live where he's from and exist as he did before they came to earth? One day I'll know.

"Earth to Emery," Julia said waving a hand in front of my face. We were standing by the lockers waiting for next period to start and I must have spaced out.

"Sorry," I said stuffing the books back into my locker as Roman and Sophia walked past. He didn't even look at me and it was eating me alive. I probably should just forget about him and move onto Grayson who actually talks to me.

"Where did you go? Wait, are you still pining after Roman?" She knows the answer and I just shrug. Her smile is contagious and I'm so happy that she's here with me. If it weren't for Roman and the Atrians she wouldn't be, and I wish there were some way they would let me say thank you. But there was the whole secrecy thing and the up rise that was taking place. There is so much going on that I don't understand and I don't always know who to trust. Roman is the one person I know will always be there for me, but I wish he was more than that too.

"You did it again," Julia said shaking her as the bell rang. We headed to science class together.

Grayson sat down behind me and asked if I wanted to go to some movie. I looked over at Roman who pretended not to hear and agreed to go with Grayson. I guess I would pull out the old fashioned tricks. The teacher started her lesson and we all went into zone out mode. A scream down the hall pulled us out of our thoughts. The teacher told everyone to stay calm and Roman looked over at me. I knew he wanted to make sure I would be safe, but something felt wrong. Gun shots rang throughout the building followed by more screams. The teacher went to the door and locked us in. She instructed us to get down as she turned off the lights. The school was on lock down. The teacher started back towards her desk and the door blew up in front of us. A man rushed in and began firing shots in the air. He ran past the students in front of me and he slammed the butt of his gun against Roman's skull, he had stepped in front of me. The man grabbed me and as I struggled against him and my world went black. I only saw one thing before that; a red hawk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman woke up to chaos and he immediately looked for his sister. Sophia wasn't anywhere to be found and he let out a growl. Drake pulled him to his feet and he looked at him with anger. Roman tried to understand of Drake's feeling towards the humans and becoming a Trag, but sometimes he would rather kick his ass. That would be just as hard as it looked.

"They have Sophia and Emery. I don't are about the human, but they took an Atrian," he said starting towards the doorway that had no door. The room was a wreck and students were dazed. Julia looked horrified and Roman went to her.

"I'll get her back," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Roman, but you should understand why you want to protect her so badly. We all love her Roman, it's hard not too," she said starting to stand up and Roman helped her.

"I'm going to help you."

"No you're not," Roman said and Julia ignored him. The other students began to chatter and no one mentioned the dead teacher in the room.

"You didn't save my life for nothing Roman. She's my best friend and has been there for me when no one else was. I am not going to sit around here and wait on everyone else," she answered adamantly and he just looked at her. He admired the fight she had.

"Alright."

"Me too," Lukas said as he was getting his phone and electronics. "Look I can be a good asset because of my technology skills," he said before Roman could protest.

"Well, don't look at me because I'm not breaking a nail for some damsel in distress," Taylor said flipping her hair.

"No expected you too blondie," Drake answered her with a smirk.

Teri didn't bother to say anything as she walked out of the doorway. The rest of them filed out into the hallway that looked like a tornado had ripped through it. The silence in the halls put chills through Roman. Silence in a time of tragedy never had a good ending. There were no guards, no teachers, and no students. Taylor asked where everyone was and Lukas answered her.

"There are no signals from any electronic devices. It's like the city is in a black out from technology. Everyone must have went into the underground," he answered and we all looked at him.

"What is the underground?" Drake asked as we stopped on the main floor by the doors to the outside.

"It's like a bunker that keeps people safe against bombs. They're underground and they created a whole underground world in case another attack happened. The Atrians have their safe house and the Americans have theirs. Ours is underground," he explained and they started asking him a million questions at once.

"Silence," Roman yelled over them and they quieted. We need to get to a sector and figure out a plan. He said and they followed him out the door.

The outside world was desolate and not a soul stepped forward. The breeze whipped against their faces like the sting of bees. There was no one waiting to take them back to sector or angry mobs in protest against their existence. It as if the whole town had been sucked in the ground and they were the only ones left.

"This makes no sense at all," Julia said as they stood in silence for too long. There were a million questions going through minds and no one had an answer.

"We need to go back to the sector. Someone has to know something," Roman said leading them outside of the school and to the place he called home. Drake was complaining about having the humans coming to their compound.

"What couldn't handle me Drakie?" Taylor said in the mocking tone he always gave her. Her reference to their sexual encounter got his attention and he stopped in front of her. Their faces and bodies only inches apart, and they couldn't deny their physical attraction to one another, but they couldn't do anything about it either. Drake's hatred towards the humans had become a cancer eating at his hearts.

"I was only getting warmed up blondie," he answered backing away and following the others.

The sector was in an uproar and it was a welcome sound to the group. Roman maneuvered them through the raging crowd and couldn't begin to imagine what happened started this. He saw Teri with her mother and the other Trags and Drake immediately left them. Roman knew that his devotion to the Trags was tight, but he had to believe their was still some hope in him. He needed him, because he had a feeling that this was going to turn into the war his father was trying to prevent.

"They're really angry," Julia said and Taylor held in a smart comment that about came out.

"They took Sophia, and they'll kill to get her back. More of the Atrians devoted to my father will turn to the Trags, because to them it would seem like devotion. This is exactly what wasn't supposed to happen."

They continued through sector until they reached the Roman's home. He instructed them to stay there while he went to find his uncle. There had to be some explaining done and he knew Castor would know. The sector had many tunnels that gave home to the Trags and fortunately he knew a few. It didn't take him long to pass by a room that held the voices of his mom and uncle. Without hesitation he barged in the room and the group became silent before him.

"Mom?" He said looking around at the leader of the Trags with the Elders. Why hadn't he been invited to the meeting? That's right he left Castor in charge and now he knew nothing about their plans.

"Roman, are you alright? I heard they took Sophia," she raising from the table they were at and coming to him.

"And Emery." This caused a snicker from Castor and he looked over at him with disgust.

"You're worried about a human at this time when it's clear they have declared war upon us by taking one of our own. Not just anyone, I might Roman, but your sister and you're worried about the human," Castor said with disgust and the room became silent.

"So, that's the plan. We're going to go to war with them instead of trying to negation like father would have wanted," Roman answered looking around the room.

"We are past negotiations Roman and you would understand that if you weren't blinded."

"Now, Roman your father wasn't ignorant and he wouldn't have wanted war, but he would know that what happens next is necessary," Maia said putting a hand on Roman's arm. None of it felt right to him, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"How are we going to get Sophia back? Do you know where the Red Hawks have her?"

"We have our speculations, but nothing concrete. The humans have disappeared from sight, but we have spies that tell us they're hiding underground. Weird how they react to things. The Trags are going to send a proclamation out in an hour. If they don't present Sophia to us then we will proclaim war on them. There is your negotiation Roman," Castor explained and spit the last part at him. Roman just looked at him with resentment.

"If you're not going to find them, then I will," he said walking out of the room and going back to the room he called home. If his people weren't going to actually find his sister and Emery he would do it with the small group he had. War was not the answer to creating peace with the humans they lived amongst.

* * *

**Greetings fellow Atrian lovers!**

**I couldn't resist giving you another chapter that is longer and more interesting! Don't get used to it though, because I can't post twice everyday and there's not guarantee I can post everyday. I will definitely try though! Thanks for the followers so far: **

Dane2605 raquelita2

**Like, comment, and share! **

**Peace**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The smell burned my nostrils as I inhaled his heavenly scent. It was a unique smell of musk and ivory soap. My breathing labored as he spread my hands above my head. We stayed immobile for what seemed like eternity just feeling the pulse of our intertwined hands as he lay above me. I have no other sense other than our rapid breaths. He leans down to kiss me and my body reacts to him as he does. My leg wraps around his waist and my chest arches towards him. The desire that I crave gets stronger and his lips haven't even touched mine yet. His eyes are dark with an equal desire, and I long to run my hand across his marks. Roman's lips touch mine gently at first and I lose the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. I match his gesture and he captures my lips fully with his. A moan escapes me, and he lets go of my hands and brings my body closer to his. He beckons me to deepen the kiss with his tongue and I obey with fervor. My body aches for him and I grip his next to push myself closer to him. His mouth moves across chin to the nape of my neck. I cling to him and he pulls me to half sitting position. He plays with the hem of my shirt and I guide his hands to take it off. I desperately take off his shirt and run my hands across his beautifully sculptured chest. We continue to hastily kiss and grind against each other, my breathing becoming heavier and the friction becoming a pleasurable ache. His mouth roams my body and I can't contain the moans escaping my lips. I forgot how the Atrians have more lung power than humans. The endurance most certainly better than ours and I shivered with anticipation. Roman's name escapes my lips and he looks up at me, but I shriek away from him._

_"What princess? Thought I was Roman," Grayson begins to laugh._

"Emery, Emery!" A voice calls out my name through a fog and I rub my eyes trying to see. I had no idea where I was or who I was with, but their voice sounding familiar. I have to blink a couple of times before I can see her figure. Sophia is sitting across from hog tied. Her hair is disheveled and she has bruises on her arms. I looked down at myself and see that I look exactly as I had when I left home. Then it all rushes back to me like a bad dream. Too bad I couldn't stay in the dream I had before I woke up.

"Sophia, where are we?" I ask looking around the room we are in. It looks like an old room from an asylum. I wouldn't know that except for my kept old movies from when they were teenagers. I had always wondered what happened to the old things they used to have.

"I don't know where, but I know the Red Hawks took us. Since they put us in here, no one has come by to check on us."

I look around the once white padded walls that are now brown from age with holes from the insects that lived in them. The tiled floor was probably white, but was now covered with inch thick dust. Our bodies make an outline on the floor and four set of shoe prints are visible. We must be underground because there are no windows and the dingy light bulb give us enough light to make out who we are. It casts a dingy glow on the room and I think about what they used to do to people in asylums. This was not the time to think about those things.

"I know I saw the badge on the person that took me. Did you see the people who took us?" I ask her and she nods she can answer the metal door to our room opens, the sound of rusted hinges vibrates through my ears. A man steps in and I shouldn't be surprised by who it is. Grayson's father is an older version Grayson, but his eyes are colder. There is no warmth behind his smile. The sinister one he is wearing tells me that whatever he's planning it's not good.

"Nice nap Emery?" He asks and I don't give him the satisfaction of answering. He holds a military rifle that I've never seen before, but that doesn't say much. I'm not one to look at weapons or have a collection. I wonder if my father would know and my heart sinks to my stomach. My parents were probably going crazy with worry and I wondered where they were. I wondered what was going on in the outside world. I'm usually the one standing up for myself, but I was mute and it surprised me that Sophia was the one demanding answers.

"Calm down little Alien. You're people are demanding to have you back, but that's not how we work. Since the day your people have stepped foot on our soil there has been catastrophe and death. Now, it's time for some pay back," he answers her with a snarl and I just look at him.

"How can you stand there and say it's all their fault. They didn't purposely crash land their ship here! Just because you don't understand them doesn't mean they're any worse or better than you," I bark back at him and he begins to laugh.

He grabs my face roughly and says, "You think you're so brave and righteous but what you don't know is they've killed more of our men than we have theirs." He pushes my face and walks out the door, but not before having a few more words.

"You might want to ask your precious Roman about the rest of your family before defending them."

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**So, how did you like my tease? ;) Don't worry I will change the rating if it goes beyond steamy make outs. This may or may not happen, we'll just have to see. Also, I hope you're enjoying the plot thickening. Just so you are aware I'm not going to stick with any future episodes. Past episodes I will follow that plot loosely. **

**Like, share, love, and comment! I need to know if you want the chapters to continue. :)  
**

**Lastly, thank you for the comments, favorites, and following! I am going to start dedicating chapters to fellow readers, because I really appreciate your support. Please, let me know your thoughts and ideas.  
**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter is Dedicated to **ButterflyBlueEyes**!

Chapter 4

Julia and Lukas had been going through the different wireless networks in search for any sign of human life, while Taylor seemed bored. Roman walked into his home with a determination to find Sophia and Emery. The disappointment he felt was fleeting, because he knew he couldn't dwell on it. He had two purposes to get the ones he loved home and convince Drake to help him. Teri was another situation, but she was particularly loyal to anyone but herself.

"Well, I don't have good news on the counsel or my family concerning this issue. They have sent two Trags up to the town square to call the Red Hawks out. If they don't deliver Sophia then they're going to declare war. I think this is them declaring war in general, but we don't have time to sit around and wait," Roman explained and the three just looked at him.

"We don't have good news either. There are no wireless signals anywhere. I do have a hunch on where the underground bunker is though. There was a hurricane that swept through our state about twenty years ago and since then the rivers have dried up. Ten years ago they had a lot of construction going on by that river," Lukas said crossing his arms and thinking.

"That makes sense, but you couldn't have put a whole town down there," Julia answered and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you could because river runs all the way out to the Gulf." They all turned and looked at her with shock. "I'm stupid."

They looked at her and continue to talk about how far it was and what they were going to do once they get there. There was the issue that a lot of people have moved to New Orleans to escape the brewing war. The girls could be anywhere in that direction and they knew they needed help from the humans.

"Grayson, do you think he's loyal to the Red Hawks?" Julia asks as they look at a map. Roman ran a hand through his hair and thought about the short romance between Grayson and Emery.

"Is he loyal to Emery?" He asked and they gave it some thought. There was only way to find out and that was to find him.

"So, there is no cell reception or internet access. This makes life a lot harder," Lukas said as they began to get supplies together to find the bunker. There was no way for them to know how the humans were handling or if they would listen to them. They had two groups hunting them if they found out, but they knew the solution to everything wasn't war.

"How do you convince two groups to have peace when they don't trust one another?" Roman thinks out loud and Taylor answers for him.

"Peace treaties."

"We have one and it doesn't work."

"A civil war," Lukas said without looking up from the maps he was writing on. This made the group fall silent, because they knew it was true.

"Taylor, I need you to help me to convince Drake to come with us. We need his power," Roman said to her and she laughed.

"He cares for you more than he's willing to admit."

The group set out of Roman's home into the main street of the sector. It was still filled with Atrians in rage and scared. It didn't take long to find Drake amongst the rest of the Trags. Roman approached them and the looked at him with disgust.

"Where are you headed fearful leader?" One of them spits at him and they laugh. Roman ignored them and watched Drake's eyes wander from him to Taylor. The guy wasn't stupid, but also wasn't one to give up on a mission or a cause.

"You hang out with a bunch of dope head rebels," Taylor said eyeing each of the Trags and Roman winced.

"Says the girl that cares only about herself," Drake answered with a chuckle.

"I care enough about myself that I'm not going to fight aside a group low life wannabes," she said with conviction and a hiss went out among them. Roman and the others stood there motionless as the Taylor stood up to the Trags. Speechless and shocked was their reaction to her.

Drake walked up to her and grabbed her roughly. "You want to die right here blondie? You wouldn't know what fighting for something even means. Fighting for Prom Queen doesn't count."

"You're right. I haven't lost everything and my mother. I don't know what fighting for revenge is, but I know that I fight for myself. I don't follow people's plan for my life," she said and another Trag stepped up next to Drake.

"How long are we going to let her talk? What should we do to her first? We could play with her and then kill her or we could take her to the square to leave a message. Is she is pretty though," another Trag said while fingering Taylor's blonde hair and Drake slapped the man's hand away from her.

"Awe, touchy are we Drakie?" He laughed and the others followed suit.

"Alright, this is quite enough," Roman said stepping up and taking Taylor's arm gently to lead her away. "Are you coming?" He asked Drake as he turned away from them. Drake stood there town between two sides and wondered which would actually be more beneficial.

"Well, Drakie what's it going to be?" The other Trag said in a mocking tone and Drake stood there unflinching.

"I can't Roman," he said finally and with a nod the group walked out of the sector. Roman left the Atrian people to save his sister and Emery. He knew it was a sacrifice, but it was one he had to do.

"Well, that was heart breaking. It was really amazing what you did Taylor," Julia said as they got into a jeep and headed out of town.

"It's whatever," she answered looking out the window at the passing town. It was desolate with the shops closed and the absence of people.

"Does anyone need to stop by their houses before we go to the humans?" Roman asked and the group shook their heads no, because they knew no one would be home. The silence in the car was both soothing and tense. No one had the words to speak the unspoken. There was nothing that could be said that would help ease their pain. The tears streaming down Taylor's face went unnoticed. Worry laced Roman's eyes, Julia didn't smile, and Lukas didn't have a joke. They knew that the storm they were about to chase could cost them everything they love. Was it worth it?

* * *

**Hello fellow Atrian lovers!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe it has almost 1k views and it's only been like 3 days. Thank you for all the people who have followed, favorite'd' and reviewed. Don't kill me for the Drake part! I have plans for him ;)  
**

**Also, I need OCs for chapter 7 ish (not quite sure what chapter they'll be in yet). I thought it would be fun to have the readers submit a character and I'll chose two of them. I am looking for 4 high school aged teenagers. I definitely need a girl. So, send your characters my way :) Make sure you give details to their personality. **

**Thanks to the following new followers:**

ButterflyBlueEyes, Cassandra Prince, ChildOfTheOcean, Dane2605, Jillyan de Poitiers, MrsD831,Natalya Rose, Pipsqueek22, TrueGirl3, ajhoudy97, crazybookworm190,macyjean, and raquelita2

**Peace,**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rusty door groans as he shuts it forcefully and I wonder how hard it would be to knock it down. For us two girls, it probably would have taken me strength than we had. It made me think of Drake who looked like a body builder; then, it made me think of Roman and my heart ached to see him. I hated being the damsel in distress, because it made feel helpless and weak.

"You ok over there?" Sophia asked drawing me out of my thoughts and I felt bad for being silent. I had so much on my mind and I didn't know what to do. How can we fight a war against a people we don't know? Why couldn't peace be easier?

"I know the Trags are going to love this. They probably already have raided the city and are starting their revenge. They are filled with so much hatred and since my father died it fueled it," she says and I wonder if she's thinking out loud to fill the space.

"Yeah, and I can't imagine what the Red Hawks are actually planning. Well, I guess I do; war. I don't understand it. The things that make us different aren't as important as the things that make us the same. I understand the fear that happened when you landed here, but I don't understand why we automatically started killing one another." I tell her this and she gives me an understanding smile. That's what I like about Sophia. She is understanding and caring to all people and longs for the best.

Sophia looked over at me and gave a brilliant smile. There was something about her that was magnetic. She and Roman looked nothing alike and their personalities were vastly different. She wondered what life would have been like if they had never crash landed in the US.

"What's your home like?" I asked and before she answered she said something unexpected.

"I think Roman is in love with you," I look at her with speculation and she doesn't both to do any explaining.

"Well, it's this upside down ship that that the United Stated States of America has housed us. It's quite old fashioned compared to most of the up to date Americans," she said teasingly and I laughed at her. It felt good to laugh even though there was so much trouble going on outside the walls we were sitting in.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but at the same time this is my home. I've been here since an infant and this world is what I know. I can't remember anything from our other world and there aren't photographs. Other Atrians have painted their memories and tell their stories. It's fascinating! Honestly, I'm just as intrigued as you are but I'm more intrigued with the home that I live in," she answered drawing her knees up to her chin.

"I understand. Then there's me who is dying to know everything about your people and culture," I said with a smile.

"I think it would be amazing if you and Roman sorted out the differences."

"Me too."

"Really? What was I a fill in?" Grayson said peeking into the barred four by four window to the door.

"I'm guessing you're not here to help us," I said looking up at his rugged features. Grayson was a far cry from ugly and could swoon any girl the school. I was already swooned though.

"No, you see I want justice as much as parents do. It was a chore to pretend to be into you just to gain information about the Atrians."

"I know that's a lie. She never got close enough to gain any information Roman kept her at a fifty foot distance," Sophia answered and Grayson chuckled.

"I do find it ironic that the boy you were willing to save now has to save you. It's sweet really and noble."

"Did you just stop by to chat Grayson or was there a point?" I ask and he shrugs. Then I noticed the door was starting to open and he had to brown bags. It was a nice gesture to feed your prisoners; however, I wasn't in the mood to eat. I wondered if it would be possible to get out. I stood to retrieve the bag and side swiped him to open the door farther. His body slammed into mine and I fell hard against the tile. The gun swung over his shoulder slid to the back wall. I heard Sophia scramble to get up and kicked Grayson in the groin. She helped up to my feet, but Grayson grabbed my legs and my chin cracked against the tile. Pain shot through jaw, neck, and head. I let out a scream and Sophia tries to help me up, but Grayson has already gained control of the gun and is aiming at Sophia.

"Really, I'm sort of impressed Emery but I would stay down there," Grayson said walking towards Sophia and shoving her towards the wall as he walks out and slams the door shut. The echo of lock clicking into place pierces through my head and I try to hold my head up. I really felt pathetic and helpless. Sophia helps into a sitting position and exams my chin.

I wanted to scream and hit something, but the pain in my chin and head made dizzy. There was so much that I wanted to say to Roman and so much that I wanted to do. This war would change that for everyone and I looked up at Sophia who gave me an understanding smile.

"You know I understand right? This whole thing between our people. I'm attracted to your people and your world as much as you are mine," she says with a sigh. There was a lingering silence between us that wasn't awkward. We were two kindred souls and I was grateful to have her. She had strength that made me feel like I could get through this. I had to get through this.

* * *

**Hello fellow Atrian lovers! **

**A double update! Wow, I actually have a chapter 6 teaser ;) with some awaiting smuck! Since it is one chapter, I'm not changing the rating; however, there is a warning before the chapter starts and it doesn't effect the storyline. So, those who don't want to read it won't have too. I know quite a few authors who do this and I think it works really well.  
**

**So who is your favorite couple?**

**Romery or Draylor**

**Also, submit your OCs :)**

**Read, love, comment, and share! Thanks for the support  
**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Dedication to Almost Is Never Enough!

Chapter 6

The group arrived at what looked like a dried up river bed that afternoon. Filing out of the jeep, Lukas took the lead towards a metal structure that was 20 feet high. Lukas explained that was once a dam, but had heard they had built a secret entrance on the side of it. The others followed him to the tall structure and stood there in wonder. There was no obvious sign of an entry anywhere.

"Come on guys use your imagination," Lukas said but before they could explore the area they were confronted by Gloria emerging from the side of the wall.

"Roman, we need to talk."

"Look, I already know about my sister and Emery. We stopped by the Sector and they're planning war," Roman said before she could say anything else and with a sigh she motions for them to follow her. They entered the secret passage on the side of the wall Gloria came out of, and followed her down a series of passage ways and stairs until they were thirty feet below the surface. It was intricately designed of metal and reminded Roman of their spaceship. They reached a door that used iris recognition and we entered passing a guard as we walked through. We went through another series of security doors before going into a conference room that held many hallways and doors.

"Wow, I would get lost", Julia said in awe as we finally stopped and Gloria turned towards us.

"Yes, we have constructed an underground city. It was designed as a safety measure after the Atrians came in case there was anther war; however, it was in the process of being built long before then. We are standing in the foyer, per se, and we can go to the heart of the city from a coded map. This map is engrained in the people of this city, because it has been built into their curriculum," Gloria said and we just looked at her.

"If you follow the Mississippi river north where will it take you?"

"Michigan?" Julia asked and Roman just looked puzzled.

"Technically, yes. If you follow the path of the Mississippi River you will recognize where you're at within this city. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. How far does it go?" Lukas asked and the rest of the group could see the understanding in his eyes.

"Until the Mississippi turns into the Gulf and it turns into other rivers. Now, lets go meet with my and start figuring out how to get Sophia and Emery back. We'll be able to clear up a lot of questions you have," Gloria said heading out of door directly in front of us with an N above it. Each hallway or door was marked N, NE, NW, E, S, SE, SW, and W. Other than the markings above the doors the place was completely metal with a picture here or there. It wasn't the most welcoming place, but it was designed for safety not comfort. After heading N for ten minutes, Gloria went through another iris recognition door that led into a security room that was filled with monitors. It was overwhelming to see at first glance.

The security room was set up like a theater with a hundred different screens. There were a hundred people in the rows of seats that had iPads in their hands. They didn't say anything to us as we entered and walked down a set of stairs and walked through a door to the left. We preceded down another set of stairs thought brought us to a landing over looking a floor below us. It looked like Grand Central Station with store front shops and people everywhere.

"Welcome to our underground city Infinity," Gloria said with pride. The group was speechless and didn't say anything for a long while. A man in a suit approached them with a smile.

"You're here, great! Gloria we're ready if you are," he said and she nodded. They followed the man into a control room that held ten other people. Some of them the group recognized as the Mayor, the Governor, Lt. Governor, Emery's dad, the School Board President and Vice President, and people they didn't recognize. They were all seated at an oblong table and there was a smaller table in a corner.

"Welcome! Please, have a seat at the table in the corner and we'll discuss our plan," Gloria said and the group did as they were told. Julia and Taylor looked at one another with an understanding. No longer was Taylor the confident queen bee she always portrayed. Lukas seemed to wither under the high technology of the place. Roman seemed like a teenager in pursuit of dream. Julia didn't know where she fit into the scenario, but everyone insignificant to the people they were in front of.

"I can imagine you have a lot of questions, but before we can answer those we need to discuss the current issue. Each member will of my team will say their name and their role," Gloria said and started off the introductions. Her role was already clear to the group. The other team members they didn't know were the State Attorney General, military personal, leading scientists, and a police officer.

"So, the peace treaty we are about to create needs to include incorporating the Atrians into society. I mean in the workforce and in the schools. Do we actually know how much education they have? Do we know how they can help our society? I don't think war is the answer, but they seem adamant about it since their leader died," the Governor said and there were a few head nods.

Gloria sat drafting the treaty as different people gave input. It wasn't twenty minutes into the meeting when a security guard burst into the door saying there had been a situation in the city. He said that Castor and a teen had a dead man in the middle of square with a flower on his chest. The man's throat was slit and his body bruised. The team gathered together began to talk at once and Roman's group sat in silence. Gloria yelled for silence and the group turned to hushed chatter.

"Bring them here," she said and the guard left. The group began to talk at once again in opposition to her and that it was time for war if that's what they wanted.

"What will war solve?" the Lt. Governor asked and the Attorney General gave her a death glare.

"If they attack us we have to retaliate or they'll take over the city," the Mayor said.

"Let's make use force to make them obey," the military personal said.

"What do we do with their people if war does start? What about the causalities," the scientist said.

Roman's group just looked from the adults to each other not knowing what to do. Roman knew they were buying time before the Red Hawks killed Sophia. Now that the Trags had killed a human it should a declaration of war to the Red Hawks. This was something the Gloria's team hadn't brought up and that made Roman worried.

An immediate silence fell over the room as the guard dragged in Castor and Drake. Roman gasped in surprise to see him, but Drake gave a wink at Taylor and he knew something was up. Castor had a smug look on his face and didn't look at Roman.

"Is this your declaration of war?" The Governor asked standing to feet.

"Give us Sophia back and we can start working on a peace treaty," he answered the smugness not leaving him.

"We have to find them first," Gloria said with frustration. "You putting a dead body out isn't going to help this situation at all!" She spoke with such authority the room became silent. Castor's smugness left and it was time they could actually discuss the issue at hand.

"Now, peace. That is all we want, but the Red Hawks will have retaliation by morning. Then what? There needs to be joining forces against them. There has to be some form of unity."

"Have Roman and Emery get married," Castor said with a smirk. Roman barely held in his anger towards his uncle. The room looked at Castor with irritation and Gloria's team began to whisper amongst themselves.

"You're not really considering that are you?" Roman asked speaking up and they all turned towards him.

"No Roman, we're not." Gloria answered and sat down at the table to begin a serious discussion.

"It wouldn't prove anything unless you two willingly got married. This is not going to be part of the peace treaty; however, marriage between our two groups would be a good thing to include. If you and Emery, as leaders in between both worlds, got married at some point after the war it would prove that we are serious about integration," the Governor said and Emery's father looked at him in horror.

"They're only seventeen," Emery's father said.

"Yes, it wouldn't be for some time obviously we have bigger problems right now, but I think it should be included in the peace treaty," the Governor answered and there were a few agreements.

"What? You can't force us to get married when this is over," Roman said coming towards the table.

"It's not force if you already love each other," Castor said drawing out the word love and Roman ran towards him but Drake stood in front of him.

"We'll vote on it," the Governor said and the group became silent once again.

"I can't believe this! Get out of my way Drake," Roman yelled and Castor began to laugh uncontrollably. The whole situation had gotten out of hand and Roman was determined to get Sophia and Emery. He didn't if they signed a peace treaty or declared war at this point. They weren't getting anything accomplished sitting in this room.

"No, just wait."

They only a 4/5 majority vote to include Roman and Emery's marriage and they got it. How Castor had won one portion of the peace treaty Roman would never know. It seemed like a joke and he didn't want any part of the group. He barged past Drake and stormed out of the room. Gloria and her team came up with a proposal that would be temporary until there was actual peace and a new leader elected. What Roman didn't know was they were going to imprison Castor; which left the Atrians leaderless and the Trags in control.

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**So, I decided to post a chapter even though I don't have 4 OCs yet. Please, submit them if you're interested. I won't be posting chapter 7 until Monday or Tuesday, but the Draylor teaser will go up this weekend :)  
**

**Thank you for all of your support!  
**

**Like, share, love, and comment!  
**

**-K**

**Thanks to the new followers!**

LeylaMay03-20-2014MrsD83103-19-2014Natalya Rose03-18-2014Pipsqueek2203-18-2014Rayceelynnette03-21-2014TreesLeaves03-20-2014TrueGirl303-19-2014ajhoudy9703-18-2014crazybookworm19003-19-2014macyjean03-18-2014raquelita2 yesilaloka 


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to Guest, I'm not sure who you are but thank you for continuously reading!

Chapter 7

Roman had left Drake to drive with Taylor back to the school, because it seemed like the one place neither Trags nor Red Hawks would be. Lukas was good at figuring things out, because he had a lot of time to observe people. Julia was quiet and didn't have much input, but she did know a lot about the Atrians. It didn't make any sense to Roman why Taylor was coming along; unless, it was just for Drake but she didn't seem like the type of girl to get attached. Roman shoved the thoughts out of his mind know they were pointless.

Once they got back to the school Roman lead them to the cafeteria. It was one of the few places that weren't a wreck. He looked over at Lukas who was caring all the maps of the city.

"So, where do you think the Red Hawks are hiding them?" Roman asked Lukas and Julia surprised him by speaking up.

"Wherever it is it has to be meaningful to their mission," she said taking one of the maps that showed different companies and organizations.

"Ok. If that's the case, what do they all have in common? Other than hating the Atrians," Roman asked looking between Lukas and Julia.

"They all have lost someone the day the Atrians landed," Lukas answered analyzing the maps in front of him.

"Well, they're not hiding by our sector."

"No, what else would be significant?" Lukas asked stopping what he was doing.

"The old asylum," Julia said looking down at the map and the boys just looked at her.

"The hospital you mean?" Lukas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why there?"

"The basement hasn't been touched since all the National Guard members died down there. It makes the most sense and it's not far from the sector," Julia explained showing them what she meant. As they began to plan how they would get into the building, Drake and Taylor came strutting in looking like they had just ran a marathon. We all looked at their joined hands and then to each other.

"Oh, this is too good," Lukas said folding his arms and laughing.

"Here I thought the only Atrian human couple would be Roman and Emery," Julia said with amusement.

"I have no words. Drake you need to explain yourself," Roman said not caring about their new relationship status.

"First, we have to get the black cyper. The night we were aloud into the city Zoe had me bury it in the park with the guard's dead body," he explained and Roman's eyes got wide.

"You what?"

"Look Roman we all chose sides and I wasn't ready to give up on that one," he said and Roman grabbed his shirt.

"While we go get Sophia and Emery, you had better fix this," he said and let him go. He motioned for Julia and Lukas to follow him and they headed out of the school.

"That went well," Taylor said and Drake gave her a look.

"Let's go to the park, it's time to get dirty," he said giving Taylor's butt a quick squeeze and she squealed.

The main floors of the hospitals were vacant and the emptiness gave it an eerie feel. It wasn't until they were there that realized they were unarmed and that could be a problem.

"Guys, I've got something." Lukas said stopping in front of the door to the lab room. Roman opened the door and a girl was looking at vials of blood, "What are you doing?" He demanded and she jumped back her hand grabbing the gun behind her back and holding it in front of his face.

"You're not human. Are you a Trag?" Julia demanded and the girl looked between the three of them.

"You're Roman Sophia's brother," the girl said putting her gun back behind her back.

"And you are?"

"Hot," Lukas answered with a smirk and the girl laughed.

"I'm Lila from the tribe in Mississippi," she answered and they looked at her shocked.

"You're part of Eljida?" Roman asked and she shook her head.

"No, there was more than one shipped that crashed and there are many of across the US. However, not all of the humans have rejected our kind the way Louisiana has," Lila answered and they all looked at her confused.

"How did you get here and what are you doing?" Julia asked looking Lila over.

"The humans that are living in Infinity contacted my tribe and they sent a group of us to help locate the Red Hawks hide out and rescue the girls. They also requested our help in case war broke out. Which, it looks like it has since they have taken Castor," Lila explained and the group didn't know what to say to her.

"Why don't y'all have weapons?" She asked looking between the three of them and they shrugged.

"We were in a hurry. It all happened really fast," Roman answered for them and she nodded.

"Ok, so we know this is the Red Hawks hide out." She said going back to the vials she was examining.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked going over next to her.

"This blood is contaminated with a virus," she said as if it was obvious.

"Ok?"

"Well, I ran some test on it and I think they're going to infect Sophia and Emery with it. It's a stream that would kill both Atrian and human."

"How haven't you gotten caught and how do you have wireless reception? If I can trace you the Red Hawks can," Lukas said and Lila gave him a blank stare because she hadn't thought about that.

"We need to get out of here," Roman said and Lila took the vials of blood and put them in her bag.

"You're taking those?" Julia asked and they left the lab and Lila just nodded.

"Are you alone?" Roman asked and Julia shushed him.

"Look we can talk about this later but we need to get the girls out of here," she said and they all headed toward the asylum in the basement. They maneuvered through the halls with ease until they reached the entrance of the basement. They opened the door and the guard went to yell out, but Lila hit him with the butt of her gun before he could utter a scream. She was proving to be useful; although, the group knew nothing about her.

They creeped down the hallway in silence and could here the voices of the Red Hawks as they got closer to a room.

"We should go ahead and infuse them," an older man said.

"I think we should send the alien up first. That way they know we're serious about war," another man said.

They were surprised that the hallway wasn't lined with Red Hawks, but they could have been in that meeting. They snuck past the room that held members of the Red Hawks and came upon a three way split. Cautiously, they looked down both hallways and Roman motioned for them to go down the left. They followed until they came upon one room that was guarded by Grayson and Lila took the lead. Roman held out his arm to stop her, because he didn't want her to kill him and have them hunted. Their plan was going good so far. All they needed was to knock him out and basic martial arts would do the trick. Grayson wasn't paying much attention as the group came upon him. Grayson whipped out his gun and aimed it at Roman.

"This is too classic! I don't know if I should yell, let you take Emery, or kill you."

"How about I save you the trouble?" Lila said grabbing him from behind and pressing into his blood vessel. It didn't take a minute for him to be out and they opened the door to Emery and Sophia's room, but it was empty.

"Looking for someone?" Grayson's father asked holding only to both girls.

Chaos broke out as Roman ran towards the man and Lila brought out her gun. Lukas and Julia followed pursuit behind Lila and Roman. As Grayson's father pulled out a gun Emery elbowed him in his ribs at the same time Sophia did. He hurled over in pain as Roman grabbed his gun and punched him. The group fled down the hallway without looking back, but they could hear the Red Hawks arguing.

They barely made it back to their jeep in time before the Red Hawks starting fire their guns at them. It was an easy rescue and Roman wondered if the Red Hawks ever took into account that someone would try to save them. He wondered if it was too easy as they headed back towards Infinity.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**First, thank you SO much for reading! This is my most popular story and I'm so excited to write it and that you enjoy reading it! Keep passing along the word. I still need OCs but not for a couple more chapters. So, if interested PM me! :)  
**

**Romery moments are coming :) Thank you, oh patient ones!**

**Like, love, comment, and share!**

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Also, thank you for everyone that has followed my story!:**

Cassandra Prince03-19-2014ChildOfTheOcean03-19-2014MrsD83103-19-2014TrueGirl303-19-2014crazybookworm19003-19-2014LEXA1403-20-2014LeylaMay03-20-2014TreesLeaves03-20-2014Rayceelynnette03-21-2014yesilaloka03-21-2014Delena-Spuffy03-22-2014Awesomeness119903-23-2014Team-EricSookie03-23-2014angelabeee03-23-2014 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to: Rie!

Chapter 8

I looked between the group and Roman. I was amazed that he actually pulled off rescuing her and Sophia. It didn't surprise me that he would try, but it did that he pulled it off so easily. There was something wrong about the whole situation, but I didn't want to bring it up. Everyone else had fallen asleep on the ride back and I was smashed in the middle of Sophia and Julia. I wondered who the new Atrian girl was and why she got to sit up front in between Emery and Lukas. I knew it was silly to be jealous, but I couldn't help it. My mind wandered back to the day Atrians came and how I had saved Roman. So much has happened since that point.

"You alright back there?" Roman asked and I immediately smiled. He had this weird effect on me. What made my heart soar was the smile he returned. I really I was the one sitting next to him. He could hold my hand or put his arm around and we could share glances. Although, he had been sneaking glances back at me the whole car ride.

"Couldn't be better. Thank you," I said genuinely and I hoped to thank him properly when we got to wherever we were going.

"You're welcome, now we're even," he said jokingly and I wondered if he would ever return the feelings I have for him. "Where are we going and why are the streets empty?" I asked looking outside as much as could, but it was getting dark and the street lights weren't coming on.

"We are going to Infinity. It's an underground city the government built in case of another war or disaster. Everyone in the town has fled there and they shut off all power and electronics. We need to get there before it gets dark or we'll be screwed," he answered pushing on the gas.

"An underground city?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's hard to explain, but you'll see when we get there. Which is right about now," he said slowing the jeep to a stop. He yelled for everyone to wake up and they did in protest. As we jumped out, I followed close to Sophia and Julia. I didn't see anything other than a dried up riverbed and a metal wall. Roman led us to the side of the wall and I wondered where the entrance was. He knocked and a guard opened the door. We went through a million corridors and hallways it seemed like before we were at the heart of the city. It made me wonder what they were thinking when they built this place. The history of our country and people fascinated me little, because it seemed like there was little time of peace.

"Emery," my father yelled and ran to me. I welcomed his embrace and he asked me a million questions. I just kept replying I'm fine. Gloria walked up behind him with a smile.

"I believe you all would like to see your families. Sophia we're glad you're safe too," she said and Sophia smiled. There was a lot of smiling, but there something nagging at me that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Lila, I believe the rest of your tribe is in the control room or in the science lab. I believe you have the blood that needs to be tested. I'm guessing the rest of you would like everything to be explained. Tomorrow morning though, tonight lets get you to your families. Where is Drake and Taylor?" She asked looking around the group and Roman spoke up.

"They had to find the black cyper that Drake buried for the Trags."

"Alright, follow me."

We followed Gloria into the heart of the city that was laid out like a train station. I really wanted to talk to Roman alone, because he would understand more of what was going on. I also wanted to talk to him about other things, but we might not get the chance too. The one thing about Roman was he could be stubborn. As we walked down into the city I saw the parents of Julia and Lukas. Julia was quiet but Lukas was asking Gloria a million questions about the technology and how the place was built. She satisfied him by saying tomorrow after the morning meeting he could meet with the designer.

"So, each family has a room. There are communal showers and bathrooms," she explained taking us down a hallway from the main strip. There doors had initials on them for each family. I wondered how they would know what families would be living in the city.

"Roman and Sophia you will have your own room for now, but once Drake gets back he'll be with you," she said and telling the rest of us she would show us to their rooms.

"Can I speak with you Emery?" Roman asked and I turned to look at him. Sophia gave a small smile and said she would join the others to explore. We entered the room they were staying in and it was moderately furnished with the necessities and a TV monitor.

"I have so many questions about all of," I said turning around the room and sitting down on one of the beds. Roman ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed across from me.

"Me too. A lot of it doesn't make any sense at all."

"Thank you for saving me. I mean you didn't have to," I said my eyes meeting his and I felt my heart rate quicken.

"Yes, I did. You don't deserve to be in the middle of any this."

"We're all in the middle of it," I said not seeing his point.

"No, Emery you don't need to be the leverage the Trags use to get to me. Don't you see that's why we can't be together," He said standing to his feet and I stood up next to him. I wasn't about to give up on us now, but I didn't know how to make him see it was worth it.

"It doesn't matter. They have Sophia to use against you and if it wasn't me it would be someone else. But this, whatever it is between us, is worth fighting for if they're willing to use it against us," I said trying to explain and he keeps his back towards me.

"Taylor and Drake are willing to at least admit their feelings for one another, and you seem so disgusted by the idea that you can't mention it." I knew I had his attention because he turned and cupped my face in his hands.

"You think I'm disgusted," he said before capturing his lips with mine. My body ignites as if it's on fire and every nerve ending is awake. I run my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me. He slides his tongue across my lower lip begging for entrance and I bite him teasingly, but he takes advantage of my open mouth. I wonder who he's kissed before; because there's no way he was a kissing virgin. I feel a tinge of jealousy as our tongues taste each other and it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. We've always had this bond between us, but we never allowed ourselves to accept it. Grayson was my first kiss and Roman was light years ahead of him. Roman brings my thoughts back to him as he plays with the hem of my shirt. I gladly lift my arms for him to take it off revealing my thin revealing cami. There was no way I was going to let him off the hook, because his gorgeous sculptured chest was designed to be admired. We broke away for a second as Roman took off his shirt and my hands wandered his chest. The urge to kiss his marking overcame and I didn't hesitate to do so. The sharp intake of his breath urged me on and to my amazement they began to glow. I looked up at him and he just smirked.

"They glow when we display certain emotions," he said with a smile as he played with a strand of my hair. "I think we're worth fighting for. I just don't want to lose you," he said with a sigh and putting his forehead on mine.

"You won't lose me," I said bringing his lips back to mine and kissing him passionately. He kissed me back with equal fervor and before I knew it I was laying on my back as he straddled me. He showered me with kisses along my jaw, neck, and collarbone. I couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that escaped my lips as he sucked on my collarbone. I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't care. We were finally together and that's all I cared about.

"We should probably stop," Roman said after kissing the spot he just sucked on and my neck.

"Probably," I said leaning up on my elbows and looking at him. I didn't want this moment to go stop, but I knew this wasn't the time or place for us to have sex. We weren't Taylor and Drake who used sex as a tool. Although, I knew that it went a lot farther for both of them. Roman rolled over and laid next to me while pulling me into his arms.

"I've never loved anyone before. Teri always tried, but there was nothing between us," Roman said cradling his head in my shoulder. I felt a twinge of guilt, but happy that he was opening up to me. There was a lot we had to learn about one another. I wondered if he was indirectly telling me he love me. My heart went into ultra panic mode, because I'm sure that I had feelings for him but love was a big commitment.

"Don't freak out babe," he said with a chuckle pulling me tighter to him and I sighed. "How cheesy would it be if I said my one heart only beats for you?"

I laughed and turned towards him. The look in his eyes made me all warm and gooey inside like a chocolate chip cookie. Which, speaking of my stomach it growled at the most inappropriate time.

"I think that it would be the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever told me, but I would only want to hear it from you," I said giving him a chaste kiss. A knock on the door turned into a lot of pounding and whistling as our friends teased us. I laughed and cuddled into Roman to hide my flushed face.

"I think you two have had long enough alone time," Lukas yelled and Sophia swung the door open.

"What if we were naked?" I said and Roman laughed at me.

"It wouldn't be anything we haven't seen before," Sophia said teasing and for once everything felt normal. Even in the midst of turmoil and destruction it felt like we were all high schoolers having fun. I didn't want it to end, but the TV monitor turned on to show Gloria in a conference room. I pulled my sweater over my head as everyone piled onto the two beds.

"We have an emergency. The Trags have started to bomb our town of Baton Rouge in order to make us come forward. They are destroying everything in their path in order to find us. We will be sending the military and national guard up to try to stop them. We hope things will not escalate, but we have not been able to reach an agreement with the Trags or the Atrians. I don't want anyone to panic, because you are safe in this city. It is deep below the earth and created for this very event. Please, stay calm during this scary time," Gloria announced and the screen went black.

The group looked at one another with wide eyes and Roman stood running a hand through his hair. "We have to do something," he said looking at the group. I knew he was right, but what could they do. They were just teenagers and their voices seemed to go unheard by everyone.

"We need to talk to the elders and show them the peace treaty that Gloria had come up with," he said and Lukas coughed.

"You could get married now," Lukas suggested and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the new peace treaty that the government signed with Castor present was that you and Roman would get married at the end of the war," Julia explained and I just sat there.

"It would help though, because the elders would give you the highest respect and assure your safety. There could be a lot of leverage used," Sophia said with more explanation.

"I think that if they showed married then Roman could lead your tribe and the Trags could be exhiled," Lukas said really getting excited about the whole. Roman put his arm around me as I began to panic.

"Did anyone stop to think how I felt about this?" I said raising my voice and they all just looked at me. "No, I guess you didn't. Maybe I don't want people to chose my wedding day or who I marry," I said and Roman removed his arm from my shoulders and I knew that came out wrong.

"We all make sacrifices during war, but I didn't think you would mind this one," Julia said.

I couldn't stand to be in the room with them anymore, because I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get some air, but we were underground and real air was impossible. Did I love Roman? Did I want to marry Roman? Did I want to spend the rest of my life trying to create peace between to species? Did I want to be married to the head of the Atrians? There were so many things to consider and I felt like my head would explode. I ran out of the room with Roman yelling for me, but I needed to be alone to think.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Wow, long chapter! There was so much I needed to get in before moving on to the next chapter. I hope you all love it! There's a little Romery for you ;) **

**So, quick question...what do you think about the bond that people are creating? I don't want to steal anyone's ideas so I won't have the soul mate bond in my story. **

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**What did everyone think of lasts night episode? I love Roman! Like, sigh lol**

**Send your love by reviewing! **

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Thanks for all of the views, favorites, followers, and comments! It means a lot to me!**

. 03-18-2014ChildOfTheOcean03-19-2014Dane260503-18-2014Lady Stark-Sansa03-23-2014LeylaMay03-20-2014archerygirl199003-24-2014misshotwolf03-20-2014raquelita203-18-2014yesilaloka03-21-2014Awesomeness119903-23-2014Team-EricSookie03-23-2014angelabeee03-23-2014Candyfairey03-24-2014


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to: Directioner35!

Chapter 9

Taylor and Drake stood in the park looking up at the trees and the ground. The black cyper had already taken root and was growing from the trees. Drake didn't have any idea how to stop or who to tell, but it was getting dark and he knew they couldn't be here after it got dark. There were two problems he had to fix the cyper and Taylor. He couldn't back to the Trags and ask how to survive the cyper, because he had Taylor with him. He knew they would kill her within seconds if he took her into the Sector.

"I don't know what to do," he said to himself and Taylor stood there unable to move.

"Why?" She said looking around the park in amazement and horror. "Why do you want to kill us so badly?"

"They have my mother."

"Isn't there a way to get her back without killing all of us? I mean this will kill Atrians too right?"

"Yeah, it will."

"How can it be transported?"

"What for? Well, if you're going into the Sector I'm not going in without protection," she said obviously and he shook his head at her.

"For someone so blonde you sure are smart," he said breaking off a piece and putting into the bag she had with her.

"For someone with such hatred you sure are sexy. Now, how does that work?"

"It needs to be ingested or in their blood stream. When it's in a cube you can blow it on someone and they'll die. It works like an acidic vapor," he explained and she nodded with some understanding. He put a hand to her arm and a shiver went through her. Drake leaned his head close to hers and sighed before kissing her. It passionate and rough, but filled with meaning he couldn't put words to. Taylor always felt like her insides would explode when he touched her. They could never get enough of each other. Drake slowed the kiss after his hands had thoroughly assaulted her body. To this she couldn't complain.

"You have to remember I'm human and can't hold my breath as long as you," Taylor said breathless as they pulled apart and joined hands heading back to the jeep.

"I know blondie you can't out last me," he said with a smirk and pulling her to kiss him one last time before they headed to the sector. "Look, I have no idea what we're going to encounter once we get there, but you have to obey me."

"Obey you? Why does everything you say have sexual connotations behind it," Taylor asked rolling her eyes and squeezed her butt.

"We know what's on your mind blondie," Drake laughed getting into the jeep and she followed suit. They headed to the sector just as the sun was starting to set. It wasn't a far drive to the Sector from the park and once they got there they were surprised by what they saw. The place was filled with Trags controlling the Sector and Teri's mom was in the center. Drake looked over at Taylor before getting and wondered if coming here was a good thing or not.

"I'm going to find Teri, lay low in the back seat and if anyone sees you shoot them," he said pulling a gun from under the seat and handing it to her. She looked at him wide eyed and he kissed her before heading towards the Sector.

Drake tried to blend in with the crowd as he went inside the sector, but Zoe spotted him and instantly groaned. The girl wasn't worth the trouble she caused and he was surprised she was useful to the Trags.

"Where's Castor?" She demanded but Teri's mom came up behind her before she could say anything else.

"I don't know we got ambushed by humans along the way and they took him," Drake lied hoping they would buy some of it.

"I'm in charge now and I need you to find out where they're staying, because we're planning an attack tonight. Did you manage to capture anyone or torture anyone to get where they were hiding out?" She asked and Drake wondered what the elders were thinking of all of this. Not that they mattered, they were old and worthless in his opinion.

"The Red Hawks are hiding in the hospital," Drake said truthfully and it felt weird to him. Those were the people he could care less if they died. They had given him enough grief. Somehow, he would have to come to peace with the humans because of Taylor.

"The hospital?" Teri's mom questioned and he shrugged. He honestly had no idea why they were hiding in a hospital.

"Alright, go with them to attack tonight. This is it Drake, this is war," she said with a far off look in her eyes. Drake went to his pod to get supplies before going back to the jeep.

"Question, since I gave you information. How do I cure the black cyper if it's in my blood stream?" Drake asked hoping she would give him an answer.

"You reverse the process. It's simple, but it's so lethal you could be dead in seconds as you saw or in minutes without box. Don't mess with it Drake," she said and he nodded as she turned to leave him. So, in order to cure black cyper one must use cyper. It made sense if he thought about it, but medicine and plants weren't his area of expertise.

"Where you going so soon Drake?" A Trag asked and he didn't even bother answering he punch the guy in the face and kept walking. He didn't have time for games.

"That was fast," Taylor said sitting up and he pushed her head back down.

"Stay low we have to get out of here," he said getting into the jeep and heading out of the Sector and to Infinity. Twenty minutes later he could hear the bomb go off in the town and he stopped to look behind him. Taylor had moved to sit in the front seat and mimicked his actions.

"They just bombed out city!"

"We're going to be living in a new city," he said to her and kept driving towards the underground city most people were going to be calling home.

When they got to the Infinity compound, Drake noticed that Roman's jeep was nowhere to be found and he wondered if they had made it back. In his desperation to fix the black cyper, he completed forgot about them rescuing Sophia and Emery. He hopped out of the jeep with Taylor following behind and they made their way towards the city. Inside the guard escorted them to the center, and was then escorted to their rooms. Drake stopped outside of Taylor's before heading to his own.

"I have a lot to learn Taylor. About you and your people, I don't know what to do without this hatred. I feel like I have to avenge my mother someway and this is all I know," he said to her and she reached up and cupped his face.

"We'll learn together," she said and kissed him chastely. "I better see my parents so they know I'm alive and shower and sleep".

"Want me to join you?" He asked winking at her.

"In the shower?" She asked with a laugh and gave him a sexy look. "One hour I'll knock on your door".

Drake headed to the room that he had to share with Sophia and Roman. He thought it could be a good life with Taylor, but he still had to get his mother from the crate.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers,**

**Huge thank you to all the reads, comments, favorites, and follows! I'm excited about this story and where it's going. The next chapter won't be posted until Thursday or Friday. Apologies for the delay, but unfortunately I can't write full time. **

**This chapter probably feels like a filler and that's because it is. I somehow needed to get Drake and Taylor back to the Sector. I could have done this in a variety of different ways, but I like writing the couple in action so I decided to do it that way. **

**Sorry, for the long update! Read, love, comment, and share! :)**

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Thank you to the following new followers:**

Directioner35

I'mYourSororitySweetheart

ambzxoco

badfanfictionaire


	10. Chapter 10

Dedicated to everyone that has read and commented!

Chapter 10

Roman stood for there for a moment as Emery walked out the door. He was torn on whether to go after her or give her time to cool off. Julia touched his shoulder and said she would talk to her. The others gave him sympathetic smiles. Her words hurt more than he cared to admit, but he felt everything with Emery. Drake walked in unexpectedly and they all just looked at him.

"Is there a party I wasn't invited to?" He asked his build making the room feel cramped with everyone in it.

"We just got here about an hour ago. The Trags have bombed the town, but other than that you haven't missed anything. What did you and Taylor find out?" Roman asked and Drake walked over to an empty bed and sat down.

"Well, I knew about the bombings but it was right before they happened. There was nothing we could do about the black cyper it had grown from the trees and into the grass. It would have been cool looking if it didn't kill you; however, Taylor does have a piece of it in her purse. I was able to ask Vega how to cure it if one is injected and she said you have to reverse it. So, I'm assuming you need cyper," he explained and Roman looked at him thinking and Lukas spoke up.

"Did you bring any with you?"

"No, I had to give Vega information to get information. Which is why the bombed the hospital first," Drake answered putting his head in his hands.

"That doesn't help us at all," Roman said running a hand through his hair. He thought about all of the unanswered questions he had. No one was telling them anything and it was frustrating. What happened to all the patients and how did they transport them so quickly? Who was the people of the new tribe and why were they here? What virus are they going to spread to kill the Trags?

"You think that girl Lila could help us with the cyper? She seemed really good with medicine," Sophia suggested and Roman thought that was a good idea. They all head out of the room to look for her except for Drake. He wasn't going to miss his shower date with Taylor for some research. When they needed help fighting he would be there, but he would be in the way in a lab.

The others went to Taylor's room before they went to find Lila to get the cyper from her. She willingly turned it over to them and unnaturally curious about how it could be cured. Although, she didn't offer to join them and they all knew why. As they walked out of the residential halls, they weren't sure where to find Lila and so they asked a guard. They instructed them to head southwest where the infirmary was and they would Lila in the lab. That made sense to everyone and so they headed that way. Everything in Infinity looked the same due to metal, but the closer they got to the infirmary wing the temperature dropped. They noticed how the rest of the city was warm. They saw the door marked lab and knocked because the door was locked. An Atrian man in his tweneties opened the door. He looked like he was born to be a lab rat with his pristine white coat and safety goggles. They spotted Lila with her long brown wavy hair hunched over a microscope. When she saw them she smiled, "hey guys! This is my friend Anthony from my tribe Alted."

They exchanged pleasantries and they group wanted to learn more about them, but they knew they needed to ask about the cyper first. Roman took out the black cyper from his jacket and Lila's eyes got wide.

"What are you doing with that?" Anthony asked before Roman could explain.

"The Trags have planted it in the park and it's growing rapidly. Drake, a member of our tribe, said it had spread all through the park. It's growing off the trees and in the grass. Vega, the leader of the Trags, said that black cyper can be cured if injected by reversing it. We think that means by using cyper, but there's no cyper down here," Roman explained further and Lila took the black cyper with her gloved hand.

Anthony looked it over with her and then turned towards Roman. "What is the purpose of infesting the whole town with black cyper? They would die too," he asked.

"It's a sacrifice their willing to make for revenge. It doesn't make any sense at all, but that's what we're dealing with. Now, the Red Hawks will be fighting with them and they have that virus that Lila was examining."

"Why were you alone in the hospital?" Lukas asked and she didn't break her concentration when she answered.

"At least I was armed," she said taking the black cyper and putting it under a microscope.

"I know how cyper become black cyper, but I've never heard of turning it back into cyper," Anthony said to the group.

"What are the odds that if you grow black cyper, that at least on normal cyper will be grown with it?" Lila asked Anthony and he thought about her question before answering.

"Slim to none. It might be possible to alter the cypers DNA before trying to wait for evolution. Then we could create an airborne strand that either alters their genetic make up or destroys it," Anthony said more to Lila and the others looked at him with blank stares.

"How long would this take?" Lukas asked and neither Anthony nor Lila looked up at him as they examined the black cyper.

"Well, it could take months or weeks," Lila answered knowing that wasn't what they were looking for. "If we had cyper that would make things a lot easier because we could mass produce it and make it into a medicine while waiting to grow a strand to change the black cyper."

As they were talking the monitor came on with Gloria standing in the conference room with other political leaders. They all inwardly groaned because they knew whenever she spoke it was never about good news.

"The Red Hawks have related to the Trags by bombing the sector. We are sending our military there now. Please, remain calm and to our fellow Atrians I give my deepest regards. We will implement a curfew tonight. Everyone must be in their residential rooms by ten pm. Tomorrow school age children will meet in the theater to go over school lessons. Adults will report to the main hall for assignments and instructions. We have these rules to maintain the safety of the people in the city. There will be punishments for those who don't abide by the rules. Leaving the Infinity is strictly prohibited due to recent events. Thank you and have a good night."

"School? Did I miss something?" Lukas asked shocked by the current statement by Gloria. It was if she was running the whole war and everything.

Roman and Sophia looked at one another in horror. Their mother was still in the sector and so were their friends. Lila and Anthony looked at one another and the group in front of them. Things were so different at the home and in their tribe. The differences between humans and Atrians had been put aside long ago. Atrians were welcomed into society and now held many elite positions.

"I'm really sorry," Lila said to them. She had a deep desire to help them and she knew their pain. A long time ago when the Atrians first crash landed her family had been on the ship too. Her twin had been killed by the humans and that's when her parents went with a group of Atrians to Mississippi. They surprised by the reaction they received when they got there. They weren't ready to kill them and were willing to help them. It was then her hatred for the humans began to diminish. Not all humans were like the ones in Louisiana and she would do everything she could to help her new friends.

"We need to get mom," Roman said to Sophia and she shook her head.

"Roman what if she's already dead? We can't just leave here. What can we do anyways?" Sophia said with sadness.

"I'm supposed to meet with the designer of this place tomorrow. I could get you out of here and monitor you. They probably have all of Baton Rouge monitored with cameras. We could also put a camera on you and if I could get a tablet monitor myself," Lukas said formulating a security breech and way to keep tabs on Roman if he left.

"We'll work day and night on the black cyper," Lila said for her and Anthony who shook his head at her.

"Roman you can't go out there alone," Sophia said putting her hand on Roman's arm.

"Of course not, Drake is probably dying to go to war. We need to see the elders are alive. If they are we have to convince them to come to an agreement of peace."

"I'll go," Sophia said and Roman said no, "I can't lose you too".

The bell sounded for curfew and they headed back to their residential rooms. Lila and Anthony stayed in the lab, because their families were allowed to work in the hospital 24/7 if needed. It was hard for them to understand the ways of the people in Baton Rouge, but they were willing to help Roman at all costs. It was time for the people in Baton Rouge to have peace.

* * *

I sat on a bench that was placed in the center of the city trying to think everything through. How could they just plan our lives? Because it was all about control for Gloria and her minions. She may mean well, but she was consumed with power to control people. There was something different about her too. She had an undying loyalty to the Atrians, but sided with the humans on most of everything. Infinity had become her own city and we were playing by her rules.

Julia came and sat down by me, but didn't say anything. She was my best friend and I was grateful to have her. Putting her arm around me, I laid my head on her shoulder and just appreciated her comfort. We had been through so much together and I knew we would go through so much more. As we sat there in silence, monitors came on with Gloria talking. What I heard shocked me to know end. It shouldn't have because the Trags and Red Hawks were ruthless. There was no end to their hatred and revenge. When Gloria finished her speech, I looked at Julia who had tears in her eyes. She wasn't one to get worked up, but I understood her sorrow. Roman had saved her life and now the humans had killed his friends and family. Would there be no end?

"Do you think if we got married it would really stop this war?" I asked Julia and she looked at me with a small smile.

"I think it would allow Roman to rise up to lead his tribe. I think he would have to kill Vega and imprison the Trags, but I think it would help yes," she answered truthfully and I knew she was right. At seventeen, I had the weight of the Atrians and humans resting on my shoulders. It was a heavy burden to carry, but I knew it must be done. A bell sounded signaling curfew and we headed back towards the residential rooms. I went to see Roman who was waiting for me by my room.

"We have to get married," I said to him first and he looked at me in surprise. He put his hand to my cheek and gave me a small smile.

"We're not getting married at seventeen. Tomorrow we're going to find Vega and stop this with the Trags."

"What about the Red Hawks?"

"We'll kill the senator too".

"Roman you can't just kill them. I think they should go to trial and then when both sides are left without a leader they will be forced to follow the new government regulations," I said a little too loudly and he hushed me with a smile.

"Ok, ok. We're meeting early in the morning to plan everything before we go so you'll have to sneak our room. We'll lie and say we're married when we find the council, if they're alive. It'll be just as easy to prove it," Roman said and then I wondered about their mating rituals. There were rumors that when two Atrians had sex they shared markings. I hadn't gone stripping Taylor to find out and wasn't planning on it.

"What about proof?" I asked grabbing his arm as he left.

"What do you mean? A ring? I don't know where we're going to that unless we steal one."

"No what about…you know…the rumors about married Atrians sharing markings," I fumbled embarrassed and Roman laughed.

"My parents didn't share markings. There's none on Taylor's face like on Drakes. I'm pretty sure that's not the way it works," Roman said bringing me to him and pulling me in for a kiss. I loved the feel of his lips against mine. My body came alive and threaded my fingers through his silky brown hair. I saw him glow through his shirt and it made me want to know what it would be like to be with him completely. We continued kissing until a guard stood clearing his throat.

"Go to your room Atrian," the guard shouted and I jumped a little. Roman smirked and gave me a quick kiss before heading to his room. Then the guard turned towards me and told me to watch myself with the Atrians. I had sickening feeling that there were Red Hawks in Infinity with us. It made me wonder if there were anymore Trags around that had their markings covered. I did know that we weren't safe in the safe city they built for us.

* * *

**Hello Follow Atrian lovers!**

**Ten chapters! Yay! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. It keeps me writing this story. Keep the comments coming! I really do take what you think to heart and try to incorporate them into my story. **

**Anyone watching the new show 100? It's pretty good! **

**Read and comment!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	11. Chapter 11

Dedicated to: I'mYourSororitySweetheart!

Chapter 11

The following morning was slight chaos as the guards tried to get everyone where they were supposed to be. It was easy for me to slip out and sneak to Roman's room where the others were waiting.

"I don't think they planned this out very well," Lukas said coming down the hallway the same time I did. We were maneuvering through people as they all filed to the theater or the main hall. He had a backpack with him and I wondered where he got it from.

We entered Roman's room and everyone else was already there. I was slightly surprised to see Taylor and Drake sitting together with his arm over her shoulder. I guessed they were done with foreplay. It only made me jealous that they were open before Roman and me. I felt really silly thinking it, but couldn't help it. Roman smiled when I opened came in the door and immediately kissed me which sent our friends into dumb mode. I was shocked only because he didn't strike me the type to be into PDA, but with everything going on I couldn't blame him. After that we went straight into planning how we were going to get out of the building which Lukas orchestrated. He gave us glasses that worked as a phone and camera. We had to wear at all times and I thought it was a clever idea. As he started explain how he keep track of us, I couldn't help but look around at our little army and smile. We were few, but mighty and I knew we would save our people someone.

Next, Drake strategized a way to get weapons and ended up leaving the group to do so. He had on the glasses that Lukas gave him and was being guided by Lukas to get to the armory room. With the shuffling of people still trying to get to the theater and the main hall Drake went unnoticed. He took a duffle bag and filled it with two large rifles and three small hand guns. It was cool to see how Lukas used technology to help us. He had a tablet that showed him different areas of the city and Drake. He would swipe back and forth to make sure Drake wasn't going to get caught. Then the tablet had a built in microphone so he could communicate to Drake. I don't where he found the technology, but I was grateful for it. On his way back, Drake was stopped by two guards and he used his power to get past them.

"You might want to hurry our window to get you guys out of here will be closing in twenty minutes," Lukas said and then looked as us. I didn't know what to bring, but I found my mom's engagement ring in a box she had and wore it on my left hand. Roman noticed it has I was sitting down and I just shrugged.

"Ok, so going to go straight to the sector and see if we can find any survivors. We have to find my mom one way or the other. Lukas, make sure you talk to Lila and Anthony about the cyper and keep us updated. I don't know what we'll see once we get up there, but it probably will be bad".

"I can show you," Lukas said swiping a few screens and entering some numbers. He brought up a camera that was coming from the sky looking down on what was town square. The gazebo was gone and the trees were burnt and the surrounding buildings were caving in. He switched to another camera that overlooked the hospital that was half gone. Outside there were Vega with other Trags and the senator with the Red Hawks fighting. They had a variety of different weapons, but the Trags were definitely taking advantage of the black cyper; however, only Vega had the box that made cyper into a dust. The black cyper had grown and was covering the ground they fought on. There was a lot of blood and I was surprised Vega and the senator hadn't killed each other by now. There were also the military men fighting that Gloria had sent up and it looked like they were forming sides.

"Sophia run and ask Lila for a vile of that virus. Ask her if it's deadly," Roman said and Sophia left the room. We looked at Roman for an answer and he said that we could inject the virus to make Vega and the senator weak. This would eliminate the two leaders of the groups and allow. His plan didn't go much farther than that, but it was a start. We were all thinking on our feet and hoping for the best outcome.

Sophia had gone to the lab and found Lila working with Anthony on the black cyper. They were able to locate the single DNA strand that turn cyper into black cyper, but said it would take them a while to be able to make an airborne strand. Sophia was excited to hear about that, but quickly got to the point about the virus.

"There's not much of it. I don't think the Red Hawks were planning on mass distributing it until later. From what I can tell, it's not lethal unless it goes untreated but the effects are immediate. So, whoever you plan on injected this with will need to see a doctor immediately. I've seen this type before and if I have cyper we could heal them. My tribe doesn't have cyper and you're fortunate you do; however, I understand why you haven't told the humans," Lila said while filling needles with the blood from the vials she took.

"Thanks! How did you get so smart?" She asked but didn't have time for Lila to answer.

Sophia made it back to the room just as we were getting ready to leave. She quickly explained what Lila had said and Roman kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. We needed to get moving, because we were going to be on foot for a while. As Drake mentioned, our cars were gone but Lukas had found an isolated car a mile down the road. He said he would be ale to talk us through starting it. We didn't have a lot supplies, but Taylor and Julia had brought water, fruit, and granola bars from breakfast. Lukas handed us our glasses that we put on and Taylor handed me a backpack. I don't think I looked at anything in my family's room or I would have noticed the backpack under my bed.

Lukas gave us a final salute has we headed out the door. He said he would have to find a place to hide out other than Roman's room, because the guards were doing room checks. So, he and Sophia were going to a supply closet and set it up as an operating room. We all laughed at him and Sophia said she would check in with Lila from time to time.

We were guided by Lukas through our glasses on how to get out of the building and we did so with relative ease. We passed the large conference room where Gloria and her team were assembled, but didn't take time to snoop. Whatever they had to say at this point was irrelevant and we kept on until we were outside. The sun was blinding and the warmth felt good against my skin. I was not about to give up my life above ground to live like ants.

"Wow," Julia said as we began to walk towards the road and head down the long path to where a car waited. We felt a wave of relief as walked down the road and it was a while before we heard Lukas come over our glasses.

"Good you're out and headed in the right direction. I was afraid you wouldn't know which way was west after being down in this ant hole," Lukas said and we all laughed. It felt good to have a connection to the world down there and be able to save people up here.

We walked in silence for the remainder of the walk to the car and Lukas came over the glasses to let us know we were close. When we got to it he explained to Roman and Drake how to start it, but Julia surprised us by getting to it first and working on it without Lukas's help.

"What? Lukas isn't the only smart person," Julia said as we all stared at her with amazement and shock. The car was a small, rusted Sudan that barely fit all of us in the car, but we managed. At this point, we started passing out the water and food we brought with us. Roman drove us the rest of the way to the sector, but we bypassed the town though. We wanted to check out the sector before headed into the heat of the battle. As we got closer to the sector Roman slowed and then stopped. The beacon of hope to the Atrians that reminded them of what they came from was gone.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!  
**

**Thank you sooooo much the continual support! This is story is definitely dedicated to all of readers! I hope you stick with me as the plot develops more and unfolds. Keep sending me all of your comments!**

**Like, comment, share, and send it all my way! **

**Peace,**

**-K**

thank you newest followers!

Tqueen stefi690 xXRazzi-chanXx hholley


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roman watched his father as gave a speech to his people. Their new home was small and unwelcoming. No one would have thought that the people here would have hated them. He still thought about the girl that had saved his life and it made him tingly. The other humans may have been bad, but she wasn't and he wondered if he would ever see her again. At ten he had gone to school with the other Atrian children in their sector. His father was working with the humans to incorporate integration once they got into high school. Roman didn't understand why the humans were so afraid of them. There had been rumors of a rebellion within the sector called the Trags. Teri and Drake didn't seem to care about it. They were being trained to hate the Atrians by Vega, Teri's mother. Roman knew his father worried about peace with the humans and wanted to be able to call earth home. They weren't leaving anytime soon and maybe the humans would accept them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Teri asked coming over beside me. She wasn't interested in integration, but she was one of my closest friends.

"Just listening. Dad wants us to go to high school with the humans. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"No, those people hate us. Why would I want to go to school with them? I bet they do weird things for fun," she said and Roman looked at her.

"Like what? They can't be that different."

"Like eat Atrian children," she said in a low voice and Roman punched her.

"I don't think so," He said and Teri got up to leave. Roman followed her out of the square and to a place that they all played together. One day Roman knew he would see the human girl again.

AAAA

Roman's rage was something I had never saw. He howled as he fell to the ground and Drake came to him pulling him up. The rest of us just stood there not knowing what to do. Lukas was quiet over our glasses and I knew he had kept this truth from us for many reasons. A string of curse words came from Roman and I felt helpless. There couldn't be any survivors if the entire sector had been obliterated. There was nothing left and the silence in the car was suffocating.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer and Julia just stared blankly at the site.

"We're going to fight," I said getting out of car. This had gone on too long between the Atrian and humans. I went to Roman and put a hand on his arm, but didn't say anything. There weren't words to fill the emptiness he felt.

"I don't know what to do," he said without looking at me and I pull his face toward me. I looked into his endless blue eyes that normal shine, but today they looked like a storm.

"Yes, you do. You were born for this," I said not blinking and kiss him hard. There are stolen moments in the time of destruction that matter more than during the time of blissful peace. My kiss said more than words could and I could feel him become electrified. It was like we were each others power source drawing energy from one another. As his tongue explored every inch of my mouth, he held me as close to him as possible. The way I normally felt when kissing him was intensified and it felt like we were floating in our own world. We came back to earth and he put his forehead to mine giving me brief kisses.

"Did you see that?" Julia asked Taylor in the car and she was captivated.

"Why don't Drake and I do that when we kiss?" She asked wining and Julia rolled her eyes. I guess not all Atrian couples leave the ground when kissing.

"It's probably the energy that the Atrians have," Lukas said over their glasses and everyone became silent.

"That's not weird at all Lukas," Julia said and everyone laughed.

Roman motioned for Julia and Taylor to come out of the car, because we were going to walk the rest of the way. Our strategy was to find the counsel if they were still alive and stop the war that was going on. Roman looked like he had been charged and was flowing with energy. The marks on him didn't stop glowing and no one knew what it was.

We walked to where the sector was and found it deserted as expected. There was no reason to linger and dwell upon what had happened; so, we headed towards the heat of the battle with weapons drawn. When we got closer we saw what Lukas was telling us over our glasses. It was a battlefield with bodies spread as far a 3 mile radius. Some had missing body parts and others looked like they were asleep. No doubt many were dead from the black cyper that was growing on the ground. Lila and Anthony were able to recreate cyper from black cyper, but were still working on creating an airborne strand to put in the air. Lukas was doing well at keeping us informed without getting caught.

As we walked closer to the hospital, we could make out Vega and the senator at a stand off while others were fighting to the death. Somehow, Roman managed to shield us as we walked straight to them. The two leaders looked at us with clear shock and amusement, but Roman stood in between them and held out his arms. A force shot out of his hands like a shield and both groups fell back fifteen feet from the blast. We looked at one another and at Roman not knowing what to do or think other than it was awesome.

"This ends today! Where are the elders and my mother?" He demanded from Vega and she shuffled to get her feet and I put a gun to her head so she remained on the ground. Drake must have thought of the same thing because he was mirroring me with the senator. Taylor and Julia stood back to back with their guns drawn. I didn't know if we could take out two armies, but we were ready to if necessary.

"I don't know. Almost everyone was out of the sector when the annihilated it," Vega answered and Drake pushed the gun against the senator's skull.

"We didn't take them," he answered and I could see a figure coming out of the hospital.

"Roman, we can take it from here," one of the elders said as they came out of the hospital. I found it weird that they were hiding out in the Red Hawks meeting place.

"Questions later child," another said and I just looked at them. I wondered if all Atrians had powers that the humans didn't know about. If so, that probably wouldn't make things any easier.

"Roman!" His mother shouted running towards him and he broke the barrier the energy pulsing through him. She hugged him and I felt relived that she was safe. The elders looked between Roman and I before saying anything.

"You take the oath of marriage within a fortnight," the head elder said and Roman turned towards him.

"No, we chose. There's no forcing in anything. If we are to coexist then there has to be equal say on both sides. The government has their peace treaty but will be open to negotiations, but only if it means peace and integration," Roman answered and they looked at him wearily.

"It is time to have peace among us," one the elders said. For a few moments there was silence, and then they began to glow radiating energy. I felt weak and vulnerable, but wouldn't kneel and I could the others having the same feeling.

Roman, however, looked unfazed and stood his ground. They stopped glowing and I felt a weight off my chest. It was like they had waged an inner battle and had come to a decision.

"Fine, Roman. We accept your terms of agreement. You have shown yourself to be a fine leader. Now, make these men stand down so we can go to that weird city the humans created," the held elder said and I wondered how he knew about that. To say I had a lot of unanswered questions was an understatement.

Roman was glowing and he brought his energy force down upon those fighting. They struggled against him, but they came to the ground. His voice carried like he had a built in microphone as he spoke. "This is the end of the war between the humans and the Atrians. This is the end of separation and rebellion. Tomorrow is the dawn of a new day, a rise to a new generation that. My father waited seventeen years for this and I am sorry he couldn't see it in life. I know he is pleased, even with the destruction that has been happened. Sometimes in order to achieve great success there must great loss and we have seen that here today. We rise to new beginnings," He ended his speech while raising his energy force and allowing them to stand.

I stood there unable to move after Roman's speech. He was a natural born leader and I couldn't be more proud. His mother held her head high with pride, but I could see the tears streaming down her face. Roman took my hand and side by side we walked through the people. The military had come to arrest Vega and the senator, and the troops were rounding up the rest of the traitors. I knew Gloria and her team would have a deal for those who were part of the rebellions before sentencing them.

I looked at the place where the sector was and couldn't help, but stop. Roman looked at me with a small smile and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"We'll create our own home. It'll be both human and Atrian. No longer will we be separated by barbed wire or armed guards," He said kissing my temple and I smiled. I knew there had to be suffering in order to achieve peace, but it still hurt. The sector had become a symbol and now that it was gone I felt that there could truly be integration between our people.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**So, this may be the end of this story…not sure! There weren't many reads over the weekend and if there aren't many today this will be the ending. I think all of you who have read, commented, favorited, and followed this story! **

**I hope that you want more to come!**

**-K**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lila and Anthony had been working for 24 hours straight on the strain that needed to create. She had a headache and was starving, but didn't complain about it. Anthony had been quiet in concentration and she really needed a break. There had been a break in the war and everyone had seen Roman's speech. She gave him one for being brave and realizing his gifts. That was another thing she didn't understand about the tribe here, they never used their gifts. Granted they weren't allowed to use their gifts all the time, but they were allowed to use them. Right now she wished she could use her gift to create, but she knew it would be unfair to Anthony whose gift didn't have to with genetics.

"I can hear you thinking," Anthony said without looking up from his microscope. She couldn't help but be annoyed by his mind reading ability. It was a rare gift, but she was glad she didn't have it.

"I don't understand these people at all," she said leaning against the table and he went to the test tubes.

"They'll sort it out and when they do I'll be glad to go home. All this upset is making me anxious. At least the sound proof walls help out," he said taking doing more analysis.

"We've been at this forever. We should cheat," Lila said and Anthony stopped what he was doing.

"And what gratification would we get out of that? You would have made a virus out of almost thin air and I will have wasted knowledge and time like usual," Anthony answered and I felt bad for suggesting it.

"But we don't have a lot of time. Even if they have stopped fighting, we still have to stop them from dying!"

"Anther 48 hours Lil and if we can't do it the old fashion way we'll do it your way," Anthony said as Lila's parents walked in. They had smirks on their faces and I wished I had Anthony's ability. He was smirking too and looking at me. I felt like I was under the microscope.

"Quit staring at me. What is it?"

"They have asked us to stay to be apart of the new developments in this tribe," Her mom said slowly and Lila looked at them.

"You didn't say yes did you?" She asked frantically. Lila had a life in their home and she wasn't about to give it up.

"We told them we would give them an answer by the end of the week. I know this would be a big adjustment, but we are willing to discuss it with you. Lloyd's parents are planning on coming to help out. That means Kalista will be coming with them," her father answered a relief washed over her, but she was still annoyed.

"What about our home? You guys our over the Atrian/Human Peace Alliance thing!"

"We can do both for now. This isn't permanent. Just until they get settled and everything," her mother said and they continued to explain the situation to her. Anthony had gone back to working on the strain in order to block them out.

"Well..."

"Who raw," Lila said going back to work on the strain and her parents left her to her work. They looked at one another with a smile as they walked back to the infirmary. There was going to be a lot of adjustment, but Lila was sort of excited since her friends would be joining them.

"I'm staying too," Anthony said and I smiled because I would be lost without him. He was like my brother, and taught most of what I know in the lab. It would be interesting to help the new group of friends I've made. Lila knew it would take a while for the people to come together and rebuild the town.

AAA

Roman and the others entered Infinity with a new sense of determination. They had overcome the Red Hawks and the Trags and now a new world would open to the Atrians. They had a lot to learn from one another and Roman wasn't going to back down on integration. They entered the meeting room that held the government and Gloria. They rose to their feet and applauded the group as they came in.

"Roman, Emery, Julia, Drake, and Taylor that took a lot of courage do what you did", Gloria said they stood there unsure of what to do or say. The elders behind them came around and sat down among the others. As everyone followed their lead, Roman thought that this is what it was supposed to be like. That his father had worked hard to achieve what only could have happened because of his death.

Gloria started the meeting and Roman held up his hand in protest. This made her stop cold and gave him a hard look. Roman didn't bend under her look and started his speech.

"We're to reach an agreement between the Atrians and the humans. As we know, it is possible because of our friends from the Atled tribe. The peace treaty we agree to is full integration of the humans. We take out the marriage arrangement not because Emery and I don't want that to happen. We agree that we decide our relationship on our terms not yours. Secondly, the powers Atrians have. This is something we will need to discuss with the Atled group on how to handle, because until today I didn't know Atrians had powers. These are our terms," Roman said and remained standing. The elders rose and his mother to show their alliance while the government and Gloria sat speechless.

"There is much to discuss as far as the details, but these are the main terms," His mother said to ease some of the tension in the room.

"I see," Gloria said looking around at the other members of her team. A few showed agreements and the rest showed nothing. Emery's father was the first to speak.

"I think this is a good proposal. I am not for my daughter being a bargaining chip in this chess game you insist on playing Gloria. Everyone has to be equals from here on out," he said and she sighed.

Emery smiled as her father stood up for them and he returned it. The others looked tiredly at one another. It had been a long day and they needed rest, but Roman and the elders were determined to have the peace treaty settled. Three hours later they had come to an arrangement that both parties agreed to and they were released. It would be a while before everyone could return to the town, because of reconstruction and the black cyper.

The group headed to their residential rooms, but Roman stayed behind with Emery. Her parents had gone to check on a few things and they had her room to themselves.

"I love you," Roman said as the stood face to face. Emery didn't know how to respond and tip toed to kiss his markings. She knew she loved him and she had waited a long time to be with him.

"I think I've loved you since the day you saved me," he said and Emery lifted his shirt which he quickly threw to the floor. She traced his markings with her fingertips and could feel the energy flow through them. There was still a lot they had to figure out and they would always be a target of scrutiny, but he was worth it. Their love was worth everything.

"I love you too," Emery said looking up at him. She had never felt this way about anyone and she never would. The smile that broke across Roman's face was contagious and he lifted her and carried her to the bed. He cupped her face memorizing every feature of her delicate face. He kissed her slowly to savor each touch and taste that they shared.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**Who else loved last night's episode? Gah! A-mazing! Sigh, I feel for Emery in the next episode. You knew their romance wasn't going to be easy, but who would have thought that the mother would be the one to bring out the claws, raw! Lol. I hope their love can stand the test of time. Sometimes with these shows the couple gets together after much drama and then it's like that's it. The climax of the story and it's all down hill from there. **

**Well, I loved how they explained the black cyper and I guess my imagination wasn't too far off. I don't plan on changing any of my story to match the show though. Sorry, if you were anticipating that!**

**Oh, next chapter may be a Remery teaser! ;) I didn't want to offend anyone in this chapter. **

**Read and comment!**

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Thanks to the new followers!**

Tqueen

stefi690

xXRazzi-chanXx

hholley

Star-CrossedLover1497

xxxnoiresque

cold as ice 1915

I Cry My Silver Tears

SPEEDIE22

aphotic angel

cgdaddysgirl


	14. Chapter 13 Remery Teaser

**WARNING M RATED CHAPTER! READER DISCRETION ADVISED!**

Chapter 13 Remery Teaser

I looked up at Roman as he lifted me and carried me to the bed. My whole body began to ignite with desire and passion. There was something sensual about his touch, because I knew it was reserved only for me. I could feel his love for me through his eyes and I knew that this only happened once. A person only felt this way about their soul mate and I knew he was mine. He kissed me slowly, but it was filled with love. I wondered if he was going to make love me and almost giggled with anticipation. I had never been with another guy and I was glad I waited. He sucked on my bottom lip and I inhaled sharply. His hands skimmed my body as mine nestled into his hair. Roman played with the hem of my shirt before slowly pulling it over my head. He broke our kissing and look down at me with lust covered eyes. Unsure of myself, I pulled one of his hands to cupped my breast and he gave me a surprised look. I didn't know what I was doing, but I wasn't stupid about these things either. I quickly reached up and brought his face to mine and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. It didn't take much because I always wanted him. His hand massaged my breast as he tore his lips from mine and began to suck on my neck. It felt amazing and I arched towards him. He continued to trail kisses down to my other breast. As he pushed aside my braw, he started to suck on my nipple and I clung to him with a new desire. My legs wrapped around his and I could feel him against me. I threw my head back as switched to my other breast and moaned with pleasure.

"Roman," I moaned as he continued to suck and bite my nipple. Ripples of pleasure filled my entire body and my abdomen swelled with heat. I couldn't help but want him inside of me and feel complete. My body rocked against him hard causing more of an achy need than a release. My hands came to the front of his jeans and unzipped them clumsily. Roman didn't seem to notice as his tongue continued to assault me. My desire grew to a need and I needed him. After all we had been through; I needed to be with him. I wanted to feel the greatness of our love and be with him as man knows a woman. I was probably old fashioned, but I didn't care.

"Are you sure Emery?" Roman asked breaking away breathing heavy.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life love," I said bringing my hand to his face. That was all the permission he needed as he stripped off his pants and helped me with mine. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful body when he took off the last article of clothing.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. He was a god and I felt like I failed in comparison as he took off the rest of my clothes. I shied away from him a little and he took my hands in his.

"Don't cover yourself," he said and leaned down to kiss me gently. It was awkward and cold due to the lack of clothes. I couldn't contain the shiver that went through my body. Our hands explored each other's bodies with newness and without perfection. It was full of beauty and innocence.

Roman led our chaste kissing until his hand skimmed my private. He let out a groan that made shiver in excitement. He rubbed the area roughly before putting his fingers inside me. I let out an 'oh' of both pleasure and discomfort. He began pumping and my body reacted naturally to. I began to match his movements with my hips. I could feel my body begin to shutter and become light headed. His name rolled off my tongue and it fueled his desire. Then he quickly moved so he was inside me and I felt myself begin to stretch to the newness. It hurt, but it was different. There was pleasure in it too. He pumped inside of me while kissing me gently wherever his lips landed. My vision became starry and I didn't feel pain. It was pure utter bliss as my body began to tremble. I could feel hot liquid against my legs and knew that we had just experienced heaven on earth. He stayed in me for a moment kissing my forehead.

"You're beautiful and amazing my love," he said and I wrapped my hands in his hair.

"That was indescribable," I said and he kissed me gently while moving off of me and pulling me to his side. We laid there a while in silence just enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. I couldn't help but feel the need to shower, but not wanting to move away from his embrace.

We were made for each other and as Roman laid there glowing I couldn't help but wonder if our children would have markings too. My hand instinctively went to my stomach and I wondered what it would be like to have a life with him. I knew it would happen and I wasn't scared like I used to be. I knew our love would stand the test of time.

* * *

**Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**There you have it! This is probably the only one you'll have.  
**

**-K**


	15. Chapter 14

Dedicated to: HOAJB1D

Chapter 14

Romance was in full blown in Infinity with the two new couples out in public. Lila and Anthony were working hard on creating a counter strain to put in the air to kill the black cyper. There efforts of long nights without sleep and minimal food was getting them little progress. Lukas had brought them food and energy drinks and it didn't escape Lila glances he gave her.

Everyone else was busy trying to build a council that's sole purpose was to make sure the peace treaty was upheld. Roman was heavily involved the process and Emery was happy to help. She didn't want to be along side Roman every step of the way, but she thought maybe going into prelaw for college. They were supposed to graduate this year and hopefully they still would after everything that had happed.

Julia had been spending time with Sophia on helping the efforts to rebuild the town, but they couldn't do much with black cyper growing everywhere. Eric had showed up one day while they were helping and they gave him a cold shoulder. He explained that he had backed out of the Red Hawks. They fell into a pace of helping one another out; now, unified under the cause to help rebuild their town. They knew it would be a long recovery process, but being united helped make the days go by faster.

It was five days after the war, when Lila came running to Emery and Roman during supper in the dining hall. She looked tired but the excitement in her eyes was contagious. They knew she must have figured out how to create the strain to kill the cyper. She had them follow her into the lab where Anthony was quickly working on putting liquid into large containers.

"How are we going to spread it in the air?" Roman asked and Lila gave him an easy smile.

"It's sort of like a vapor once it's released in the atmosphere. We will be able to pour it and it'll instantly become a vapor in the air," She explained and began helping Anthony.

The group didn't pretend or try to understand the method that Lila and Anthony had used, but they were eternally grateful. They had limited means to provide them with since most of the Trags and Red Hawks were in holding cells that didn't allow visitors; although, Roman was glad to figure out an alternative than asking his uncle for help.

"Let's go," Lila said handing each person a container.

"We need to be in the air to do this," Emery said stating the obvious and they all groaned as they had to Gloria's help. Roman and Emery went to find Gloria while the others started carrying the strain to the main entrance of Infinity.

"That's great! They're going to be excellent additions to our town. We'll be able to learn so much from them," Gloria said and they looked at her impatiently. They didn't want to waste anymore time than they had.

"Yes, there is an emergency helicopter or two. Let me lead you the way," she said and they followed her down the many hallways. They realized that they would have to get the others afterwards. When they stopped in a large aircraft bunker, Emery and Roman were surprised to see two helicopters and a variety of planes. Of course, the government would have found a way to get out of the underground city in case of an emergency. It just surprised them how detailed the place was.

"Impressed?" Gloria asked with a smirk on her face and it annoyed Emery.

"Just a little," Roman answered and they told her they would get the others.

It took a while to get everyone back to the airplane bunker with the gallons of strain that was created. Drake was a huge help with his power of strength. It was weird to see him and Taylor all over each other all the time, but at least they were happen. Emery didn't think any two other people could be more different or alike.

They all couldn't fit in the helicopter; so, Sophia and Anthony stayed on the ground as the others headed out of Infinity. Lukas made an old movie reference and everyone just shook their heads. Lila was excited to be a part of the group and their cause. She had heard from her mom that her friends would be coming in the next few weeks to help with the architecture and design of the renovated Baton Rouge.

Once they were in the air, the pilot asked where they should start and Lila suggested at the heart of where the black cyper was growing. So, as they hovered above the previous town square they began to poor the liquid in the air. As Lila predicted, it turned into a vapor and they waited to see if the black cyper would die.

"It could take a couple of days for the strain to get into the plants DNA," she said and everyone let out a sigh. Nothing seemed to happen instantly for them and they told the pilot to keep moving. If it did take a few days they didn't want to waste any time. Once they covered the entire town with the airborne strand they circled back around to the town square. The black cyper was starting to shrivel up and the group let out shouts of excitement.

"It worked," Emery said looking Lila with a huge smile. They all attempted to give her hugs as they were a confined space.

"Thanks!" She said almost in unbelief herself. She knew the whole time that her and Anthony could create the strain but they weren't 100% sure it would work. They didn't have to test it on a mass production of black cyper. What made her really happy was that Anthony was right that they didn't have to use her powers. It wasn't that she didn't want to use her powers, but she didn't want to be depended on them either. Lukas winked at her and she blushed while unable to contain her smile.

"I would say we can start rebuilding our town in a couple of days," Roman said and we all agreed with him. He put his arm around Emery and held her close. They watched as the sun set against the backdrop of the home that they had to rebuild. He kissed her temple and knew they would be building their own home. His hand instinctively went to Emery's stomach and he wondered if it could be possible.

Drake and Taylor were in their own world as always, but no one paid them any attention. They balanced each other out and most people were happy for them. He cradled her in his arms and they fit perfectly with one another. The warrior and the princess, it made sense in some fairytale way.

They reached Infinity after twilight and were excited to share their news with Sophia and Anthony. Of course, Gloria was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell the government. The coming months would be filled with hard work, but they knew it was the rise to a new era, a new generation, and a fresh start. Atrians were helping with the designing of the town, in the infirmary, and in all aspects of life that they hadn't previously. They didn't know what would happen in the years to come, but for today and tomorrow there was peace.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**First, thank you so much for the views yesterday it was over 1k! That's insane! I can't begin to say thank you for reading this story. It's not quite over yet, even though this chapter might seem like a good way to end it. We still have a few things to do….like maybe babies and weddings and fun stuff! After war, there's always prosperity. ;)  
**

**Read and comment!**

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Also, I have a new idea for a story! Below is the idea...let me know what you think!**

In the year 2020, we are faced with many difficulties in the US but the government has started a mass population control. Think Russia but without the violence. I'm 18 years of age and slightly over weight. I've been drafted in among other girls that are obese or above the average weight to be given a new restricted calorie limit. This may seem like a typical diet, but once you've reached your calorie limit for the day you're not allowed to eat. How do they monitor this you may ask? How they monitor everything. Advanced technology doesn't limit their ability to control. So, if we're all free lab rats being tested on this new controlled food that they call controlling the longevity of life what are other being tested for?

**Thanks to all the new followers!**

archerygirl1990

bubbles237


	16. Chapter 15

Dedicated to: badfanfictionaire

Chapter 15

Days past before we realized it, and the town was slowly being rebuilt. Gloria had has do some school work in order to take the state graduation test and pass. She couldn't just give us diplomas and say congratulations. So, we got into a routine of studying in the morning and working in the afternoon. It was nice to be helping my city, but it didn't give Roman and me an opportunity to be together as a couple. We had stolen moments, but we couldn't date or go to the movies. I couldn't wait to experience those things with them. There were always sacrifices in war and this was one them.

We were eating lunch in the cafeteria one day when Taylor asked if she could speak to me in private. I found this extremely odd all things considering. We had become closer, but we weren't best friends. She had gotten really close to Sophia and I hoped it was a good thing. We went to my residential room and I sat down on my bed. She didn't do the same thing, but paced the room.

"I'm pregnant," she said and I laughed. She stopped and stared at me with fear in her eyes. "I'm not kidding."

"How?" I asked and she gave me a duh look. "I mean weren't you careful?"

"Right, when he has the stamina of a bull careful can be…hard," she said with a smirk and I scrunched my face. The last thing I wanted to hear was their bedroom rituals or lack thereof. Somehow, I'm sure they had done it in a variety of places in Infinity and mentally gagged.

"So, you're not on birth control?"

"Of course, but I guess it isn't strong enough. I don't know Emery, what should I do?" She asked plopping down on the bed beside me. I noticed the bags underneath her eyes and wondered if she had gotten any sleep.

"Did you tell Drake?"

"Not yet. I don't know how to tell my parents. I'm not even eighteen yet and I know things are different, but I want to go to college and have a career. Now, I'll just have a baby," she answered and a tear slipped down her cheek. I never would have saw this coming and in a way I didn't know how to comfort her. The humans took drastic measures to prevent teenage pregnancy, but know one knew how those measures affected Atrians.

"This would be the first human/Atrian baby. You can't abort it and you don't have the luxury of giving it up for adoption. Drake would completely against that," I said to her and she nodded.

"You don't have to give up everything because you have a baby. You can still go to college. It just won't be as easy, but you have friends and your family. We'll help you get through this. Plus, you know Gloria will have a field day and probably give you a million dollars to raise it," I said and she laughed a little. I gave her a side hug and she gladly accepted it. I wondered how long she had been carrying around this weight.

"Please, don't tell people. I don't want Drake to find out through the grapevine," she said and I nodded with understanding.

"It's not my secret to tell," I reassured her and she gave me a hug before getting up to leave. I thought it would be good to get information on the rituals of these things from a new friend, Lila. The girl seemed to be adapting well to the life in Infinity and I wondered if her and Lukas had something going on. I headed to the lab as Taylor headed in the direction of where Drake was scheduled to work. He was being trained with the Secretary of Defense and would probably be in the military. The boy was born a soldier and made a good one. In a way I could never see Taylor being one to sit at home with a baby on her hip, but if she had unlimited shopping fund I could.

The lab was quiet as usual and I wondered how they worked in such silence. Anthony was a tall, handsome young man in twenties and I wondered how come he wasn't married. I know it isn't everyone's goal in life to do so, but there didn't seem to be a reason for his. Him and Lila were looking through microscopes and putting liquid into test tubes. I wondered if this was what they did in their home too or if they ever did anything fun. Someone needed to do something in this city. We hadn't even had a celebration of the war being over and black cyper being destroyed.

"I think we need a party," I said coming in and they looked up at me. I laughed at their expression behind their safety glasses.

"I think that would be fun," Lila said and Anthony just shrugged.

"Is he always a prude?" I asked Lila and she laughed. She came around the table and took off her lab coat and glasses.

"I think a party is an awesome idea! I mean where was the celebration of peace and unity? Did I miss something about your people?" She said I laughed. She seemed like she could be a lot of fun.

"Mr. Science Guy over there looks like he could use some fun," I said with a wink at Lila and Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he does and he enjoys it. Don't let him fool you. In fact, this girl keeps coming around and I think he's taking a liking to her. She happens to be your best friend," Lila said with a wink and Anthony grumbled. This made us laugh even harder and we headed out the door. I think I was supposed to be helping the legal council with documents, but I thought a day off to plan the party of the year was needed.

AAA

What are we going to do with Castor, Vega, and the senator?" Gloria asked the team that had assembled. It was now called the Council of Human and Atrian Relations after Alted and the State of Mississippi's council. Lila's parents were sitting in on the meetings and helping come up with solutions. Some of the solutions worked and others didn't, because of the tension in Baton Rouge.

"I think I speak for the Elders when I say they should be executed," Roman said but there wasn't agreement from anyone.

"I think they should be put on trial. There isn't proof that Castor was a Trag. Circumstantial evidence at best, but no evidentiary support; therefore, we can't execute him as a traitor. Plus, that's not how it's done in America," the governor's legal advisor said and that was a murmur through the group.

"We don't have a place to try them here. Do we wait until the city is rebuilt and the courthouse is restored to do try them? That could take months or weeks at best," Roman asked.

"Well, it normally takes that long to go to trial. We could have preliminary hearings here. The judges and attorneys are living in the city. We could assign them attorneys and start working on arguments," the mayor said.

"We need to set a date. When can we get the building in working condition?" Gloria asked the construction and architectural design chair.

"We could have it finished in two months. That means it'll be completely restored and in mint condition. I feel that this would be best, because of the new security we're putting in place. Also, the jail should be done in that time frame. The hospital will finish around the same time. Then we will start working on residential property and green space," the chair answered.

"Great, I will work with the judges and attorneys to get this underway as soon as possible."

One of the issues that hadn't come to a full agreement was the powers Atrian's had that the humans did not. As Lila's parents explained how they handled it the council thought it would work, but they thought another rebellion would take place.

"There will always be rebels. There will always be anti-government groups. If we can maintain a peaceful and successful life for citizens; then, we can handle those groups when we face them. I don't think we need to borrow trouble," Emery's father said and they agreed with him.

They had mirrored the rules that the Alted tribe and Mississippi Council came up with. They thought that if the powers were being used for the good of the people and not abused to excel above the humans, then there could be a degree of freedom. They thought they would have to deal with those situations on a need to need basis.

Gloria moved through the rest of the agenda with ease and little debate came up. It seemed they were finally on task with fully integrating the Atrians into their culture. The Atrians were helping with all aspects of life now and Roman was pleased with the progress.

As Roman was helping with the new council that formed, Julia had been helping out in the infirmary and Lukas was helping with the technology for the construction and architectural design committee. This was while he wasn't sneaking off to see Lila in the lab. Taylor was working with the business CEOs to help restart the businesses. Sophia was learning all she could about the humans with the professors. Their group was balanced and unique. They each had their place in Infinity and with their people. The future was finally starting to look like an opportunity.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**Yes, that did just happen! I thought about it being Emery and Roman, and wrestled with the idea but it came down to how I want the character's roles to be in the future. I wanted Taylor and Drake to play a bigger role in the integration of human and Atrians. I also wanted to deeper their characters. I might do a Drake/ Taylor spin off later. I'm not sure yet! You'll have to wait and read to find out ;)**

**Thank you all for reading! I still can't get over how many reads I've had the last two days. I'm so humbled! A million thank yous. Keep reading and commenting! :D**

**Peace,**

**-K**

**Thank you to the new followers:**

Emtpirate214 Walking07sunshine 


	17. Chapter 16

**Check out my new Star Crossed novella! s/10250705/1/Obsession**

Chapter 16

Drake sat on the edge of his bed while Taylor fidgeted and played with the hem of her shirt. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but she gave him strict orders not to touch her until she told him something. It felt like eternity before she opened her mouth and words came out. She was doing this opening and sighing thing and looked like she was going to cry. Drake wondered what had caused her so much stress and if he could fix it. Finally, she let out a heavy and looked up at the ceiling.

"Drake, there's no easy way to say this and I don't know how you're going to react," she said and Drake reached over and put his hands over hers.

"It'll be fine, just say it."

"I'm pregnant," she said as she looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at him. He laughed and she smacked him, "I'm dead serious and this isn't funny".

"I know, I know. We have enough sex, I'm not surprised," he said with a smirk and she looked at him in horror.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him and he came over and took him in her arms.

"We're going to have a baby," he said and she chuckled. They knew it would be hard to raise a child that both Atrian and human in a society that just accepted integration.

"Do you think they'll take our child from us?" Taylor asked liking how 'our child' sounded.

"I would kill them before that happened," Drake answered kissing Taylor's head. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo, and thought of his need for her would never go away. Taylor turned to nestle against him and leaned up to kiss him. She didn't know how her parents would react, but for now she didn't care.

AAA

Lila, Julia, Sophia, and Emery were in my room getting ready for the party we had planned that evening. It was to be held in the main hall, because it would make a good dance floor. Lukas was covered on being the DJ and they were planning on decorations and food. The excitement was buzzing through Infinity and the energy was magnetic. The girls were getting everything set up when Taylor walked in with a disastrous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked and Taylor looked like she would cry.

"What are we going to wear? I want to look as sexy as possible before I start showing," she said and we all laughed. She had a point though, because we didn't have access to our houses. The clothes they gave us were minimalistic and not flattering.

We stood there speechless trying to think how we were going to solve the biggest problem on our agenda. I found funny that out everything that had happened in the past week we were freaking out over outfits and makeup. Never once had it crossed my mind about dying when we were going out to fight the rebels. Luckily, a lot of fighting wasn't necessary due to Roman's new found ability.

"Does anyone know how to sew?" Julia asked and I looked at her skeptically.

"I can," Lila said and I should have figured. The girl was raised with doctors as parents she bound to be able to stitch a wound.

"We could use sheets," Julia suggested and we looked at her.

"We could just go naked," Sophia said and we all looked at her in horror. "I was kidding", she said looking at our expressions and I pushed her lightly while we all laughed.

"So, Anthony's hot," Taylor said looking at Sophia and Julia.

"Yeah, he's cute," Sophia agreed and Julia shook her head.

"I would totally tap that," Taylor said cutting out letters for the sign.

"Ew, did not want to visualize that!" Lila said scrunching her face in agony.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked looking at the blonde bombshell who smirked.

"Well, I think that these decorations suck," Julia said and I had to agree with her.

"We have to get out of here and get real stuff," Taylor said and for once I agreed with her.

"They couldn't have blown up the city. I bet our houses are fine and our stuff in them," Julia said. I knew that our houses were probably fine, but they just wanted to keep us safe. It's hard to maintain order after war if people are spread out.

"Let's ask Lukas to get us out," I said getting up from the spot we were sitting on the floor. I hadn't seen Roman since breakfast, because he had meetings with the council. I was pretty sure they would give him an honorary diploma if he failed his graduation tests. I sort of felt neglected as a girlfriend, but I understood the situation.

We headed towards Lukas's hideout and he looked at us with a smirk. The smiles plastered on our faces gave away what we wanted.

"You can go now and you'll only have a two hour window. Good luck ladies. Oh, I'll get you keys to the car," he said walking to another room and coming back. He dangled them in front of me before I snatched them after he reminded them of the two hour window. "Wear these. Just in case," he said handing me the glasses we wore days before when going to get the Trags and Red Hawks.

Once we were out of Infinity and into the sunlight, we gave shout of relief. We got into on of the cars parked in the dried river bed that Lukas gave them the keys to. Two hours didn't give us enough time to find outfits and gather make up, but we were determined. We drove to Taylor's house to see if there was anything left of it and we were happily surprised that most of the subdivisions were in tact.

We tried a bunch of clothes on before Lukas came over my glasses. He stated that we only had an hour left. We stopped by my house on the way back and I was mortified by the site. Out of all of the homes that had been destroyed mine was one of them. I looked at the site in silence words not forming from my lips. Julia put a hand on my shoulder and I was grateful for the support. My heart felt liked it had ripped out of my chest.

The girls gave me their apologies and we rode back to Infinity in silence. It gave me time to think over everything that had happened. I was kidnapped five days ago, I was rescued by Roman, we fought the rebels, we destroyed black cyper, and my house was gone. But I was safe and the people I loved were safe. There wasn't much more I could ask for. Tonight I would put on a smile and celebrate with my friends the success of our city. We were able to come up with an agreement that both Atrians and humans agreed on. I knew the months and years to come wouldn't be easy. There would be more rebels to rise up against what we created, but there would be more people for integration than against. I had to have hope for my children and my family. I had to have hope for my friend's baby, the first baby to born from an Atrian and a human. I was slightly jealous that it wasn't Roman and I having the first baby, but I wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

AAA

Seven o'clock came quickly for the girls and other teens that were anticipating the party being thrown. The music was cranked up loud with Lukas as the DJ and food was provided. The girls came together dressed to impress and it didn't go unnoticed. When they got to the main hall it was filled with people dancing and socializing. It made Emery feel like a teenager again. Her outfit was simple, but sexy. It was silver off the shoulder thigh high dress. Julia had worn a short, multi colored dress with a low back. It accentuated her tan skin complexion. Sophia's dress was a fanned skirt cut out dress that was white on the bottom and black on top. It looked both Atrian and human at the same time and looked great on her. Lila looked stunning in a metallic side ruffle dress and Taylor outshined us by her white lace short dress that had a sheer train.

Roman noticed Emery immediately and went to her and Drake's eyes trailed Taylor body as he stood motionless. Anthony had come and was standing with Eric by Lukas. Lila, Sophia, and Julia wondered who would ask them to dance as their taken friends were already with their men. Lukas smiled at Lila and she held back a blush. It felt good to her to be noticed for once. Anthony made his way to Sophia and Julia was slightly surprised. Lila mouthed sorry to her and Julia went to get a drink. Sophia was taken back by Anthony's forward approach, but gladly danced with him.

Eric went over to Julia who seemed annoyed as her friends were dancing. He didn't understand why she wouldn't out there too. There was no reason for someone as beautiful as her to be alone at a party. She was surprised when he asked her to dance, but agreed to do so. Julia had missed a lot of parties and dances in her life and it was time to enjoy life.

The group enjoyed themselves for the night and all was perfect; until tomorrow, when reality would set back in and they would have to deal with the problems at their door. For now, they danced and enjoyed one another. The spiked punch let them dismiss their problems for a while. All except Taylor who knew that her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**So, I'm not very happy with this chapter but hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and commenting! The next chapters should move pretty fast. **

**Keep reading and commenting!  
**

**Peace,**

**-K**

Outfits:

**Emery** s/soprano-one-shoulder-draped-dress-juniors/3712485?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=Off+White&resultback=2052&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_6_D

**Julia-** Dresses/Cocktail-Evening/Open-Back-Dress/pc/197/c/0/sc/206/65655

**Sophia-** Dresses/Cocktail-Evening/Circle-Skirt-Cutout-Dress/pc/197/c/0/sc/206/65608

**Taylor**- products/make-way-for-wonderful-ivory-lace-maxi-dress/143890.

**Lila-** s/hailey-logan-ruffle-metallic-jacquard-body-con-dress-juniors/3644258?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=4597&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_13_B


	18. Chapter 17

Dedicated to: manfeva!

Chapter 17

Two months passed and there was lots of excitement throughout Infinity. Atrians from the Alted tribe were coming and Castor was being put on trial along with the other rebel leaders. Lila and Anthony were anticipating their friend's arrival while taking a break from being lab rats. They had become close to Roman and the others from Baton Rouge, but missed their friends from home.

Lila was eating breakfast with the rest of her friends when she saw Marcus and Kalista walk through the door with their parents. She jumped up from the bench and ran to her best friend. She squealed with delight at the sight of Kalist and squeezed her tight. Since Lila had gotten to Infinity she has been unable to talk to her due to the cell phone restrictions.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She said with delight and Kalista matched her enthusiasm.

"I know! This place is insane," Kalista said looking around the dining hall that was set up. It looked like a long assembly line of benches filled with people. It was all metal grey like the rest of Infinity.

"This place seems daft," Marcus commented looking around and Kalista rolled her eyes. Marcus was older than them by two years and was graduating high school. He was naturally handsome like Kalista's father with mysterious green eyes and wavy blonde hair. It was an odd combination, but it made him strikingly handsome.

"Come meet my friends," Lila said dragging Kalista to the table where the group sat. Marcus followed behind with less enthusiasm, but smiled when he saw Anthony.

Lila introduced them to the group and Kalista couldn't hold back a comment about Taylor's pregnancy. Lila elbowed her in the side and Taylor bit back a snide remark. The rumors had snaked through Infinity like the plague, but Taylor and Drake held up well. Taylor was beginning to show a barely visible baby bump.

"I'm sorry. It's not uncommon in Alted for Atrians and humans to have relationships, but children aren't that common," Kalista said and Lila wanted to stop her before she got a head of herself.

"Why's that?" Emery asked before Taylor could and Roman put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, there's not a lot of knowledge about the process but some humans can't handle the demand an Atrian baby puts on their body. There's a lot to consider, but Lila is the expert in medicine not me," Kalista said and Lila instantly tried to make the situation better.

"What she means it's rare and there can be complications; which, makes it a miracle. You're being taken care of by my parents and they've done a lot of Atrian baby deliveries," Lila said trying to sound reassuring but realized that the damaged had been done.

"I think I'm going to had to the business meeting," Taylor said rising from her seat and giving Drake a kiss before walking out of the dining hall.

"That went well," Marcus said to Kalista watching Taylor leave. Roman ushered him to sit down and he did.

"So, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I graduate this year from high school and I do a little bit of everything at home. Mainly, I help with logistics and analysis of the military. I'm an intern with the committee chair. I'm applying to go to Yale or Harvard after this year," he said and they looked at him with amazement.

"How do you think that'll work?" Julia asked curious about the new Atrian.

"We're working on it with the federal government, but they don't see a problem as long as I am accepted. The issue will be other humans, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. What about y'all golden couple?" Marcus said looking over at Roman and Emery who joined at the hip.

"We haven't decided out next approach, but I think college is an option I would like to try but I have to lead our tribe. There would be no way for me to go to an out of state school," Roman answered and Marcus looked at Emery.

"I want to go into pre-law, but I can do that at a university here," she said.

"I can understand that. You've just gained your integration and want to make sure it goes smoothly, but just so you know this planet is huge and there's a lot to see," Marcus said and Lila rolled her eyes at him.

"Always the one to go on an adventure. Their whole planet hasn't accepted us yet, we can barely get their 50 states to accept us," Lila said and kicked her under the table playfully.

"Missed you to vauva hain," he answered with a childish grin and the group just looked at them.

"It means baby shark," Kalista said and they gave them a skeptical look.

The monitor came in the dining hall and Gloria was shown. They all groaned at the sight of her, because her announcements were never good.

"Good morning all, as you are aware today the trial will be held for Castor and in the preceding days the rest of the Trags and Red Hawks. This isn't a mandatory event and it will be live streamed if you so chose to watch. I know many people will still be working, but if your superiors are willing you will be able to watch. It will start in an hour and will go until 5 pm. Then the jury will deliberate until a verdict is reached," She said before going offline to an empty courtroom.

"Are we all going to the trials?" Roman asked looking around at his group.

"Sure," Lila said answering for her tribe.

"It would be good to see how the trial takes place," Marcus said and Kalista nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll stay here and work. Just in case Taylor needs anything," Drake said to Roman.

"Of course, man. Hopefully, after this is over we can get your mom out of the crate," he said giving Drake a pat on the shoulder. Roman knew it was hard for Drake to be free when his mother wasn't. There wasn't a lot of explanation for the reasoning she went into the crate.

As the group headed towards the entrance/exit of Infinity, they were stopped by Gloria and her legion of government authorities. She made a short fuss about them leaving and attending the trial, but Roman stood his ground to her.

They walked outside and took in the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the sky. They could see the buildings being reconstructed in the distance and it gave them hope.

"It's like you guys live in another world or something," Marcus said looking around at the surroundings.

"Yeah, well this is what happens when people aren't accepting," Lukas said as they walked to a jeep and got inside. The town hall and courthouse had been rebuilt in the same location where it once stood.

"Did y'all lose everything?" Kalista asked as they drove towards town.

"We did," Emery answered for her and Roman. It was still a sore subject to bring up and she didn't feel like talking about it.

"Fortunately, most of our homes weren't in the cross fire of the battle between the Trags and the Red Hawks," Julia said as they drove past the suburbs where most people lived. The grass was starting to grow back from where the black cyper had taken over and flowers were beginning to mark the change of seasons.

"Black cyper," Marcus said under his breath and shaking his head.

"He's too book smart for his own good," Kalista said and Lila nodded in agreement. She was sitting in between her and Marcus while Lukas, Sophia, and Julia sat in the extended cab of the jeep. They were squished like sardines in a can, but didn't complain.

Lila explained to Marcus and Kalista the events that had happened thus far and they were speechless. Marcus couldn't believe that Lila and Anthony had created an airborne strand to kills black cyper or that they were able to create cyper.

"Isn't cyper grown from the body of a dead Atrian?" Kalista asked and Lila shook her head.

"Well, it is but it's also grown on it's own in a controlled environment. The compounds that our bodies turn into after we die provide the cyper with compost. If cyper is placed in an Atrian after death it will grow due to the nature of our compost," Lila explained and everyone absorbed what she said.

"The whole returning to the earth thing," Julia said from the back and Lila agreed with her.

Roman stopped the jeep in front of the courthouse and was impressed with its design. They had rebuilt it to have both historical and modern architectural features. They scrambled out of the jeep and stood in a row looking up at the building. This trial would be another piece of integration reform. The trials to come would be making sure integration was taken seriously and that rebels would not be treated lightly.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**Thank you so much for the comments and reads! I feel so honored that you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Sorry, for a short chapter but I wanted the trial to be a separate chapter. I wanted to introduce the new Atrians and get them involved before diving into the trials that will be taking place. **

**The next few chapters will spear off Roman and Emery's next steps. I know I've focused on all of characters but in the last chapters it will refocus back on Roman and Emery. Of course, there will be lots of Drake and Taylor due to their baby!**

**Please, check out my new star crossed novella Obsession! It takes place during their college years and is completely original. There isn't any Atrian/human problems, it's just a fun story with the characters. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for the LONG note!**

**Again thanks for the followers, commenter, and readers!**

**Peace,**

**-k**


	19. Chapter 18

Dedicated to: Maggie!

Chapter 18

The trial started promptly at 10 am on a Wednesday, March morning and the air was crisp. The group of teenagers sat close together in the third row awaiting to her the trial and the verdict. It could take the jury days to render a verdict for Castor's sentence. Then they would start the trial of the Red Hawk leader, the senator, and the Trag leader, Vega. There were going to give Teri juvenile detention with community service so she could graduate. Her involvement was minimal compared to many of the other Trags. She was guilty by association more than anything.

The judge came in and they all stood until he sat down at the bench. The clerk announced the docket as Castor, his attorney, the prosecutor, and co-council remained standing.

"The charges against Mr. Castor are as follows; manslaughter, destruction of public and private property, acts of terrorism, and assisting in the murder of former Atrian leader Nox. How do you plead?" Roman looked at Emery and Sophia with wide eyes of shock. His mother seemed to be equally surprised as they were.

"Not guilty," Castor said and the trial began.

The prosecutor gave his opening statement with gusto and eloquence that was flawless. The accusations against Castor were based upon facts and evidentiary support that were undisputed. He stated laws that were violated according to the State of Louisiana. A well balanced jury was presented for the trial. There were an equal number of Atrians and humans represented.

"These allegations against Castor are the facts and they show the flaws in his leadership and his character. You find in the testimony of the witnesses and the defendant that the acts he is charged with may seem justifiable, but they are wrong and have caused many innocent lives. These are the facts and they are undisputed," the prosecutor ended his opening statement and Castor's attorney rose to the podium. There was something different about him and Roman wondered how he planned to defend his uncle. More importantly, he wondered how they were going to prove that he killed his father.

"You will here lofty allegations with no evidence or support to back them up. Here sits a man who was trying to protect his tribe and was doing so with all necessary means. They come from a place that has their own sets of laws and up until now we have taken their laws into consideration. My client can't be charged with crimes he never committed. Let me leave you with this question, if your family was being attacked would you sit by and let the criminal kill them? The answer is no and this is what Castor did," the attorney ended his opening remarks and sat down.

After opening statements were made, each side presented evidence based upon their arguments. It was amazing to the group of teenagers how much evidence the attorneys had gathered in a short period of time. There were pictures and videos of Trag meetings, Council meetings with the Elders, and meetings with Nox. This was surprising to Roman's family and it took a lot for him to hold back his emotions. It hadn't crossed his mind that his uncle may have killed his father. The shooting had seemed so clear cut at the time, but they showed pictures of the autopsy report that showed two bullet wounds; one that would have been non fatal and the other fatal. The conclusion of evidence made Roman nauseated and Emery squeezed his hand. It was a lot of new information to process, and he was glad he had Emery to lean on for support.

"Thank you gentlemen, prosecution present your first witness," the judge said a series of allegations were made against Castor.

The first witness had been an Atrian man who assisted Castor in many of his day to day activities. This included plotting against the Trags and the humans for the goal Castor was trying to achieve as a dictator. The man said that Castor's views on the humans mirrored many of the Trags vengeful views. There was a sound and video clip of meeting that happened between Castor and the Elders. It was a strong witness and when he was interrogated by Castor's attorney he held up well under pressure.

Defense presented their witness and it wasn't a strong one, but their tactic of this trial was to defend the worst crime. The murder of Nox would put Castor in jail for life or warrant the death penalty. After the prosecution finished it's interrogation of the witness, the judge gave a short break. It was going on noon and the group took their twenty minutes to eat lunch. They had little to say about everything and the tension in the air was as thick as fog.

Emery gave Roman a hug and kiss before they headed back into the courtroom. It would be a long day for them, but they knew it couldn't be avoided. Castor had brought this on himself and he needed to be punished for the crimes he committed. If he was accused of killing Nox then Emery's parents would be free from constant torture from the Trags and Atrians.

The trial reconvened on time and the arguments began again with witnesses. The prosecution had a strong case built against Castor and he sat smug in his seat next his attorney. After all of the witnesses had testified the defense brought Castor to the stand. It shocked the group of teenagers that the defense was going to have him testify. In some cases, the defendant won't testify if he knows he's guilty. Castor walked smugly up to the stand and gave the oath before sitting down. His arrogance radiated off him like the stench of raw meat.

The prosecution started their interrogation with questions from where he had been on the day of the attacks. Basic questions of his where about to confirm the allegations of time and place were settled. Then the prosecutor began asking him questions concerning his meetings with the Trags.

"The Trags were staging a coup long before I was involved and in order to gain Intel I went to their meetings. I was able to thwart some of their attacks and delay the wide spread of black cyper for a time being," Castor answered a question.

"Can you tell me who was present in those meetings?" The prosecutor asked and Castor listed names. It seemed that the questions were going slow until they went back to his father. Castor had shown himself guilty of working with the Trags, but the real interrogation started once Nox's death was brought up.

"Where were you the day of Nox's death?" The prosecutor asked and Castor gave a wicked smile before answering.

"With his wife," he answered and Roman looked over at his mother who had her head down.

"What were you doing with her?"

"Things too dirty to mention in front of the judge," he answered and the judge gave him a warning.

"How do you explain this surveillance video that puts in the crowd five minutes before the first gunshot?"

"There was commotion and I heard it, but as the video shows I have no weapon".

"And Nox's wife, where was she during the time of death?"

"Objection your honor, seeing as Nox's wife isn't being charged with the murder of her husband it is irrelevant to this case," the defense attorney said and the judge nodded.

"Prosecution, please keep your questions relevant to the case. The question is dismissed," the judge said and the prosecutor shuffled through his stack of papers.

"This registration is proof that the second bullet, in Nox's heart, belongs to Castor," the prosecutor said bringing the registration before the judge. He looked it over and gave it to the clerk to give to the jury.

"How do you explain your gun being used as a tool to kill Nox?"

"It was missing from its chamber two days prior to the event and I had not seen it," Castor answered as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Castor, please explain to the jury why you gave the gun to Nox's wife two days before the event occurred?" The prosecutor asked holding up a screen shot of surveillance footage to the judge and Castor squirmed a little in his seat.

"Castor did you did you not intend to kill your brother by giving your gun to his wife?" The prosecutor grilled him and sweat started to roll of his face.

"Uh…" he stammered before answering.

"Was this not plot to overthrow your single blood brother in order to gain control of the sector and Trags to exploit your act of terrosim?"

"Your honor objection," the defense said standing to his feet. The air changed in the courtroom and everyone was on the edge of their seat.

"Answer!" The prosecutor yelled as the defense attorney was shouting over him.

"She killed him," Castor said and the room became deathly silent. "It didn't take much convincing either. You want a motive?"

"I want the truth," the prosecutor said and the jury looked at the scene in horror.

"You couldn't handle it. Nox's affair with Gloria was the final nail in the coffin for his wife. I only provided the means to do it with," Castor answered and the judge motioned to the police officers to help Castor off the stand.

"I believe you just made your confession to conspiring and aiding in the death of the Atrian leader Nox. Please, get him out of my courtroom and arrest the wife," the judge said as the police took Castor out of the courtroom. Roman got out of his seat and looked at his mother.

"Tell me it's not true," he said pleading with her and she didn't look up at him as the police lifted from the bench. "Mom!" Roman yelled going after her, but a police officer put his hand in front of him and Drake stood to hold him back.

"Case adjourned, the final sentence of Castor will be life in prison without parole. You are dismissed," the judge announced the courtroom buzzed with people leaving and talking. Emery went to Roman and linked her hand with his. The one person Roman thought he could always depend on murdered his father.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**WOW! I didn't expect to write that, but I hope you liked the twist. I loved it! I've always wanted to write a courtroom scene, because I was going to be an attorney myself at one point. So, I had a blast writing this chapter! **

**T****hank you all for your faithful reading and comments.****They mean everything to me and keep me writing this story. Please, spread the word about it! **

**Again thanks to all the new followers! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	20. Chapter 19

Dedicated to: Emtpirate214!

Chapter 19

Roman went ballistic after we got out of the courtroom and I told Lukas he should drive. I tried to calm him down, but it was unsuccessful and I was thankful Sophia was with us too. She had a way of calming people down and having a level head in the midst of crisis. When we finally got back to Infinity, it was after dinner and the place was buzzing with curiosity and disbelief. I said goodnight to the others and led Roman to my room. Once he we got in my room alone he attacked me with a fierceness I hadn't seen from him before. I knew he had to release all of the emotions he was feeling and I knew the way to help him. He didn't bother with foreplay as he undressed me and I didn't mind, but it was rough. Afterwards, we laid in the bed silent for a long time and I held him. I knew he had a lot on his mind and I waited for him to tell me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Roman said looking up at me and I gave him a wicked grin.

"I'm tough," I said and nipped his earlobe. "I liked it rough," I said my voice clouded with lust.

"I'll take note of that," he said pinching my thigh and I gave a yelp.

We laid there holding one another for a while longer before he said anything about his parents. I knew it was hard for him, because I couldn't imagine having to go through that. To see your uncle on trial for murdering your father only to find out that your mother had actually pulled the trigger, because she wanted to pay him back for having an affair. It was a lot to take in and she was overwhelmed with all of it.

"How could she? How could he?" Roman said and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I don't have the answers Roman," I said pulling him closer to me. It hurt me just watching him and I felt this deep connection.

"Who can I trust anymore?" He asked and I knew how he felt. He had been through so much that he felt like he couldn't trust anyone. The people he loved most had let him down and disappointed him.

"Me," I said pulling his face up to look at me. "I will never leave you. I might not always be perfect, but I will always love you."

"You're amazing," he said reaching up to kiss me gently. There was more emotion in that one kiss than in a million passionate kisses. I knew him and he knew me. We were made for one another and we molded together like a Greek sculpture.

"Let's get married," I said pulling back for air and he laughed.

"One day my love and soon, but I'll ask in a more romantic setting," he said kissing my neck and I sighed.

"What romantic setting? Our town is just now being rebuilt and there isn't a romantic spot left. I don't need a romantic setting, I just need you."

"And I just need you, but soon I promise. Plus, I still have to get the ring and all that jazz you humans do," he said while giving me butterfly kisses along my jaw.

"My parents are going to be coming back soon," I said and he groaned pulling back to study me.

"Love me Emery," he said and I thought my heart exploded with love and compassion for him. I could spend the rest of my life in bed with him and be perfectly content. The love we made was pure and real not steamy and hot. It was genuine and beautiful. I knew that he would love me and protect for the rest of his life.

AAA

Drake walked hand in hand with Taylor just so they were moving. She had been going to see Lila's parents daily and they said exercise would be good for her. When they meant exercise they specifically said sexually activity didn't count. As much as it killed them, it did them a lot of good because they learned a lot about one another.

"So, you're the only child? I think its funny how much we have in common," Taylor said happy to have Drake by her side. Her parents weren't thrilled about her being pregnant, but under the circumstances they didn't complain.

"We're from the same galaxy at least".

"You're out of this world," she said with laugh and felt something against her ribcage that took her breath away.

"What is it?" Drake asked stopping in front of her and his hands on her arms.

"Magic," she said taking Drakes hand and putting it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Lila's parents were sure if she would go the full human nine months, because Atrians normally didn't take nine months to have a baby. It wasn't a drastically different term, but 7 months instead of 9 was still enough to make a difference.

"That's amazing," Drake said his eyes got this sparkle in them and warmth filled Taylor. She reached up and caressed the markings on his face.

"I hope our daughter has your markings," she said and Drake looked at her with a scrunched face.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"Mother's intuition," she said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes at her.

"So, what do you think of the court trial? I feel so bad for Roman and Sophia. They're like my family," Drake said running a hand across his shaven head.

"I know. I'm shocked and I can't imagine what Gloria's reaction that was. I would have never thought Nox would have an affair with her. She's so…not his type," Taylor said and Drake had to chuckle.

"Lets go back to our room. I'm pretty tired. You can talk to Roman and I'll get ready for bed," she said kissing him gently before going to their room. Since they were having a baby everyone saw it fitting for them to have their own residential room. No one wanted to put up with a pregnant Taylor. They were too lovey dovey in general with all of their PDA.

AAA

Drake went to Roman's room and let himself in. Sophia and he were sitting in silence on their beds looking up at the ceiling. Drake shut the door and sat down next to Roman on the bed. They just sat there for a long moment before anyone said anything.

"So, you and Emery finally getting it on. It's good seeing you get some action," Drake said and Sophia threw a pillow at him.

"Hello, little sister in the room! I don't want to here the details about him and Emery's love life. Your girlfriend already gives too much information," Sophia said sitting up on the bed. Roman laughed at them and Drake was glad, because he knew if anything could make him smile it was the mention of Emery.

"You're in over your head with her," Drake said and Roman gave him a duh look.

"Yeah, I plan on marrying her so I guess I would be".

"When you plan on doing that?"

"Soon. I want to ask her soon and I wanted to my mom's wedding band, but that idea flew out the window since the trial," Roman said running a hand through his hair.

"Look Atrians don't even do the wedding ring thing. Your father only bought that because it was a human thing," Drake said trying to make the topic lighter.

"Drake she's human. She'll want a wedding band and plus we live here. Taylor will want one".

"We're not doing the marriage thing for a while".

"Why you're having a child, what's the big deal?" Sophia asked him and Drake groaned.

"It's not that we're waiting on anything, but we're young".

"You're having a b-a-b-y," Sophia said spelling it out for him and he threw the pillow back at her.

"I felt it kick today," he said and Sophia smiled at that.

"That's exciting!"

"It doesn't feel real," Drake said leaning up against the wall.

"I would imagine not, but it is. Man our lives really turned upside down," Roman said back in his melancholy mood.

"What did you expect? That you could date Emery through college and then get married? At some point there was going to be a war Roman and you know that," Drake said and Roman looked up at the star he had hung from the bunk above him. Luckily, when the people brought their stuff they had included the star Emery made him. He wondered if his mom had packed their stuff. They didn't have much from the sector, just the necessities, but she would have known that was a necessity.

"I know Drake. No, I didn't expect it to be all rainbows and butterflies".

"How are you holding up?" Drake asked looking at both Sophia and Roman.

"Like crap. My whole life has been a lie. I never knew who my parents were. Now, I only see them as a murdered and an adulterer".

"Roman!" Sophia yelled at him.

"Look man, I get it. But they were still your parents and even if they didn't love each other they loved you and Sophia more than life," Drake said and Roman just looked at him with a blank stare.

"Let me know if you need anything and that includes condoms!" Drake said standing up and Sophia threw another pillow at him while Roman laughed.

"Give Taylor our love," Roman said with a wink and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You know it baby".

"Literally," Sophia said crossing her arms and Drake left the room.

"He loves making you uncomfortable," Roman said smiling at Sophia.

"Ugh, he's awful! I have the protective brother and the annoying brother".

"And we would do anything for you," Roman said with a wink before turning out the lights.

"I would just ask her. I don't think you need to worry about the romantic crap. This whole war has taken a lot of the romance out of things," Sophia said in the darkness.

"That's why we need it".

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**OMG! I can't believe I have 51 reviews! Thank you soo much! The amount of reads blows my mind away too. Again, I am so humbled! **

**If you like this story, check my new novella for star-crossed called "Obsession". It follows Drake, Roman, Emery, and Taylor through college. It's completely original and is more of mystery. **

**Keep reading and commenting!**

**Peace,**

**-K **


	21. Chapter 20

Dedicated to: All of the followers and people that have supported me!

Chapter 20

The morning after the trials was quiet as the group headed about their day in Infinity. Roman was called to Gloria's office after breakfast and Emery gave him a quick kiss before he went to meet. When he opened the door to her office, she was sitting there with her head in hands.

"Please sit," she said motioning towards the chair in front of her without looking up at him. Roman noticed that there was a single picture on her desk of a little boy.

"Whatever you have to say just say it Gloria," Roman said sitting down.

"We had a child," she said picking up the picture frame and Roman knew what she was referencing.

"I don't care about what you did with my father. You've ruined my family. My mother is going to be in a crate the rest of her life because of you. My tribe lost it's leader because of you. If you're feeling guilty, you should because it's you that should go into that crate," Roman said with spite and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I left him in Eljida. Roman I knew you hate me and blame for everything that has happened, but we loved each other".

"That's bull crap. I don't know what he saw in you, but you're convening witch. I don't care if you thought you loved each other what you did was wrong," Roman said getting up from the chair. He was filled with so much anger and didn't know what to do. The pain he felt was tearing him apart and the only relief he got was from Emery.

"Control yourself Roman. You're not the only with powers," Gloria said looking up at Roman who was glowing. He let out animalistic shout that pushed her up against the wall and she flew out of her chair hitting her head on the desk. She went to get up, but Roman came around and put his foot on her shoulder.

"Know your place Gloria and stay down there. My father probably made you what you are for his benefit. Nothing was out of love," Roman said before leaving the office and heading back to the residential halls. He was tired of living in the underground city under the constant nose of Gloria. It was time he checked out the progress to rebuild Baton Rouge himself. Everything with Gloria's government team had made everything seem squeaky clean, but they were all too content living in Infinity.

Roman found Lukas and told him what he was doing. He looked up at him with understanding.

"Man, I get it. I think you're onto something though. I've been monitoring the building projects and such on my own. Something's definitely going on that they're telling anyone about. Yesterday, that court trial was too clean cut. If you watch the footage closer, you'll see the judge wasn't shocked at all about the news of your mother. The only people that were are the jury; then, they don't even have to deliberate due to the confession. Your mother's trial is going to be interesting if they give her one. Are you sure she killed Nox?"

Roman thought about what Lukas just told him and didn't know what to think.

"Maybe you should take that new Atrian with you. He knows his stuff about working undercover and I think he would see something you might miss," Lukas said and Roman nodded.

Lukas was able to come up on the lab monitor where Marcus was with Lila and Anthony. Lila smiled at him and Lukas couldn't help the grin that graced his face. Roman looked at Lukas and the screen.

"Brother," he said under his breath and Lukas punched in the shoulder.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey what's up? Why are you hacking the monitors again?" Lila asked and Kalista asked if that was legal.

"We need Marcus for intelligence work," Lukas said and Marcus gave them their full attention.

"Ok. What do you need?"

"Come up to the surveillance room and we'll meet you there. Lila you look radiant as ever," Lukas said before turning off the monitors.

"How do you do all of this?" Roman asked looking around the closet Lukas turned into a private surveillance area.

"It's a gift man. So, you can wear the glasses so I can help you out. From what I can see, they're just rebuilding the town but there's been a lot of traffic going in and out of the bayou".

"Eljidah," Roman said thinking that Gloria was going to do something with the Atrians there.

"The place is real?"

"Gloria sent her son there".

"Son?" Lukas asked raising an eyebrow and Roman leaned against the computer desk that Lukas had set up.

"My half brother," Roman answered and explained what happened in the meeting with Gloria.

Marcus met them in the main surveillance hall that had twenty people monitoring cameras. They didn't say anything until they reached the entrance of Infinity.

"They're going to be watching you; so, keep a low profile," Lukas said giving them the equipment he prepared.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Marcus asked as he and Roman got into a jeep and headed into town.

"Anything out of place," Roman said and explained to him what he thought was going on in Infinity.

"So, this place Eljida is real? I mean we've all heard of it, but none of us thought it was real".

"Yeah, it's real but we might be waiting all night for something to happen," Roman said thinking about the last experience he had doing this.

The town was coming together quickly and everything was starting to look like it had before, but more modern. Marcus mentioned the place where the Sector once was and asked why it was still untouched. Roman hadn't put much thought into where the Atrians would live. Since the peace treaty included integration he assumed they would live amongst the humans in their suburbs, but that would mean more houses would need to be built. Most homes went untouched in the short battle that took place and there wasn't any construction for new housing.

Roman slowed the jeep down as they entered the entrance to the bayou and parked to head towards Eljida. He explained to Marcus the process to get to Eljida and he couldn't believe it. It would be a while before the man on the boat would come and so they hid in the shadows to watch.

AAA

Julia was working with Lila's parents in the infirmary when the first wave hit her. She went over to the air vent and felt the hot air coming through. It she wondered if something had happened with the system. The Atrian patients started to breath heavily and she could feel the sweat roll down her neck.

"What's going on?" She said going to Lila's parents and they were having a hard time breathing too.

"I don't know Julia. It's like someone turned on the heat," Lila's mom said going trying to open the door but it was locked.

"This is really bad," Lila's dad said looking around at the patients. The lights condescend lights went off and was replaced by a red fluorescent light. The room immediately got fifteen degrees hotter.

"What's happening?" Julia asked as the patients started to squirm and moan.

"They're drying us out," Lila's mom said trying to push on the door. It was a windowless room with only one door to get in and out.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we can breathe through our skin we more susceptible to moisture and heat. If under direct sunlight for long extended periods of time we can literally dry out. It's sort of same as a fish out of water," Lila's mom answered and moved to the patients.

"Get water from the sink," Lila's father said and Julia ran to the sink.

Julia turned on the sink, but no water came out of the spout. The heat was intense and Julia's shirt was wet with sweat.

"They're going to all die," Lila's mom said unsure of what to do. Julia looked around and went into one of the supply closets. The air duck in the wall was high off the ground, but there was no air flow coming out of it.

"I think I can crawl through the air duck and get help," Julia said and Lila's mom looked at her skeptically.

"Let me help you," Lila's mom said and Lila's father attended to the patients.

Julia was able to get into the air duck with Lila's moms help. It was a tight, but not unbearable. The air duck zig zagged through the ceiling and Julia tried to find an opening. If she had to go back it would be scooting backwards the whole way, because there wasn't any room for her to turn around. The further she headed down the duck she could here voices and quickened her pace.

"They'll be dead in a matter of hours," a voice said and she stopped in front of the air duck opening she came to. It was in the conference room that held Gloria and her government team, but none of the Atrian representatives, Elders was present, or Emery's father.

"Good," Gloria said folding her arms. Julia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are we going to do about Roman?" Another member of council asked.

"Leave him to me," Gloria said with a mischievous grin.

"When will be ready for phase two?" The Mayor asked and Gloria thought a minute before answering.

"Let's engage phase 2 by tomorrow night. I think that'll give us the time we need to get the Atrians out of Eljida. Those savages need cut to pieces," Gloria said with a vengeful voice.

Julia didn't get to here anymore of their conversation, because they were leaving the room. She climbed out of the vent once they all left and went to find Lukas. He had to have video recording of the meeting. As she ran to the closet room Lukas had set up, she was shocked to see Lukas being dragged down the hall. He looked up at Julia and yelled to her.

"What's going on?" She yelled running to Lukas and was stopped by a big guard.

"I hid something for you in your room," Lukas said in the Atrian language and a guard smacked him upside the face. Julia yelled out to him and tried reaching for him, but it was too late. They let her go and she ran to find her other friends. She had to get the door open to the infirmary.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**OMG, chapter 20! Thank you guys soo much for your support! I know I say this every chapter, but I am so grateful for it! **

**Let me know what you think of this new plot twist!**

**Share and spread the love! If you like my writing, please check out my new star-crossed novella Obsessed!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Roman and Marcus had been waiting in the bayou for hours before the man on the boat came to them. They weren't sure how they were going to address the issue, but they needed to know what Gloria was up to. At one point during the evening Roman's glasses went dark, but not before he could over hear a brief feud between Lukas a guard. So, he knew that his hunch had been right. He explained this to Marcus who looked at him with shock.

"You're tribe has a lot of problems in it," he said and Roman nodded.

"If you only knew".

They got up from where they we sitting and went to the man on the boat. He looked at Roman skeptically and Roman began to explain what had taken place the past three months.

"You are welcome to Eljida," the man said and Roman shook his head.

"We need your help. I think Gloria is going to seize Eljida and have them live in Infinity with the rest of the Atrians. She isn't for integration or Atrians living with the humans. I don't know what her plan is fully, but I know it's not what we think," Roman said and the man looked at him with surprise.

"We have her son," he said and Roman made the connection when he came to Eljida last time.

"I don't know how she plans on taking over Eljida or anything, but can you help us?"

"Yes, my son. We have been able to live in peace for a long time, but we knew this day would come. We will be prepared for her," the man said. The sound of a gun shot went off and the man fell back into the water. Roman and Marcus ducked to the ground as Gloria laughed.

"Really, how predictable! If you thought I wouldn't be following you that shows how well you know me," Gloria said standing in front of them.

Roman looked up at her with hate as Marcus grabbed her legs pulling her to the ground. The gun in her hand went flying and Roman got up to get it.

"If you thought I would come alone you don't know me," he said getting the gun and pointing it at her head.

She moved to stand up, but Marcus put a hand on her shoulder. "If you thought I did you're delusional Roman", she said while whistling and guards came from behind the trees. Roman looked towards the boat and Marcus went running towards it. The guards starting coming towards them and they jumped in the boat as shots were being fired. Roman created a shield as they began to row towards the unknown. The force gave them a head start and Roman saw the guards retreating. Roman knew that it would be to get another boat or find a way around the bayou.

They seemed to head down stream for what seemed like hours before seeing the first sights of Atrian life. It seemed peaceful and a man waited at the dock with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Where is the gatekeeper?"

"He was shot," Marcus said and Roman gave him a look.

"You killed the gatekeeper?" The man said his eyes wide and he put a hand to his hip.

"No, not us. Gloria, the woman who had her child brought to Eljida, she killed him. She is planning on arresting all of the Atrians here and making them live in an underground city called Infinity," Roman explained and the man became tense.

"How can I trust you?"

"You'll have to have faith. My father was the leader of my tribe and this woman seduced and tricked him. She's a snake and she'll stop at nothing to achieve her goals," Roman said further and the man gave him a hard look.

"Come, you will meet with our leader". The man led them through the village that held cloisters of huts. They didn't have buildings made of brick, but huts made of wood. The place looked it was part of the earth and Atrians were free to express their powers.

"Castor?" Roman said looking at Castor who was sitting in the main hut as leaders of the Eljida.

AAA

"Lila, Anthony!" Julia yelled banging on the laboratory door. They opened it and looked at her distressed state.

"Keys to the infirmary, your mom and dad, the Atrians, dying," Julia said out of breath and they looked at her.

"Come in," Lila said motioning for her to come inside and Julia jumped back.

"No! They locked the infirmary and are drying out the Atrians in there. We need to get them out now," Julia said and Anthony grabbed the keys off his desk. They went to the infirmary and unlocked it. A gust of hot air came at them as the door opened wide and Lila's parents came out coughing.

"Help us get them out here," Lila's mom Victoria said and they rushed inside to help her.

"Where are we taking them?" Anthony asked and Victoria thought for a moment.

"The residential rooms, but don't shut the doors".

They began pushing patients out of the infirmary to the residential halls with curious looks. Julia knew she had to find Emery and tell her what was going on. Once they had all the patients in residential rooms Julia went to go search for Emery.

"I don't think I'll be able to leave my parents, but please keep me updated," Lila said to Julia as she left the residential halls.

Julia looked everywhere for Emery and ended up running into her coming from one of the conference rooms.

"Emery, you won't believe what's happening," she said almost yelling and Emery shushed her looking around. Emery led her to a room off from the main hall before speaking.

"Julia, calm down. There's a million things going on and we'll get locked up if don't keep this on the down low," Emery said quickly and Julia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Roman and Marcus went to Eljida and Gloria went after them. The council is waiting for her return to do anything. They are planning on keeping all the Atrians in Infinity while moving the humans back above ground. I think she plans on killing them all. It was all a trap to get the Atrians from the other tribe to come down here and now she has to get the Atrians from Eljida. Her plan was going flawless until Lukas started noticing security breaches. He was gathering information to bring before the Elders and Roman, but didn't get that far," Emery said trying to explain as quickly as possible.

"How did you get all this information?" Julia asked speechless.

"I saw the meeting videos and notes. Lukas sent them to me this morning, before they took him," Emery said putting a hand to her forehead.

"We've got to tell people," Julia said starting out the door and Emery stopped her.

"And do what exactly? They have us in a controlled environment. They can go and come as they chose, but we have to have permission. They have stripped us from everything and created all of this in order to gain power. Who knows what else they can do!

"Look we still have to do something! Lila's parents will have an idea of what to do," Julia said grabbing Emery's hand and leading her to the residential rooms. They had to dodge guards that were surrounding Infinity.

They got to the residential rooms that were now housing the sick Atrians and Emery had tears come down her face. Just when they thought they would achieve peace a new war started. Lila's parents looked up at them and Julia quickly explained what Emery told her. They looked at them with horror stricken faces.

"We have to stay here and help these people, but someone needs to get to the Elders and tell them what is happening. They need to be in agreement with whatver happens next. They have the power as a council to stop Gloria and her people," Brian, Lila's father said.

"Where's Sophia? She could help while you went to find them. I think they would be more willing to do something with you with us," Emery said as Taylor and Sophia came running into the room.

"Man, this pregnant girl can't do long distance running. Who would come after a preggo woman anyways?" Taylor said out of breath and we looked at her curiously.

"They want to take the baby out of Taylor or at least that's what are assumption was. They said that Lila's mom would be in waiting for us in this room that looked like..."

"A dentist's office," Taylor said helping Sophia with the description.

"But you never came and this other person wouldn't say anything and was starting to prep a needle…"

"And I got out of that chair and ran for the door," Taylor finished for Sophia who shook her head.

"Alright, you two stay here and you two come with me," Brian said and they followed him out of the residential halls to where the Elders who staying. The hallways were empty and Emery wondered where all the people had gone to. When they reached private quarters the Elders had been housed in they found it empty.

"Should have figured," Julia said as they left the area and headed north east.

"They have holding cells and I bet that's where they're keeping them," Brian told them heading in that direction.

"They'll lock you/us up," Emery said and stopped walking.

"You heard the term 'in a fish bowl'?" He asked and they nodded. "Well, we're in one."

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**So sorry it took me an extra day to get this chapter up! I was sick yesterday and didn't have access to the chapter. I know it's a filler, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Keep sending me your love. I feel like it's losing momentum…maybe it's time to start wrapping up loose ends.**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	23. Chapter 22

Dedicated to: AtrianRose98

Chapter 22

Roman looked at Castor with shock and hatred. Castor demanded them to sit down and they did. There were two Atrians standing guard at the door as Castor began talking to Roman. What he said didn't make any sense and they were rudely interrupted when the guards were shot. Gloria came waltzing in as if she owned the place and Castor stood up.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise," she said with a laugh.

"Gloria, I was just about to Roman and Marcus your next plot but how about I save you the trouble," Castor said reaching out and twisting his wrist to use his power to snap Gloria's neck.

Roman and Marcus gasped at what Castor had just done and he shrugged at them before answering.

"She has another heart; unless, someone has already tried to kill her before".

"You broke her neck," Marcus said getting up from his seat and Castor pushed him back down.

"You're not a healer don't bother. I'll have someone take care of her soon enough," he said making a whistle and an Atrian came in. Castor explained what needed to be done with Gloria and asked what happened to the men she brought with her. The Atrian answered that they had drowned in the river as Castor requested.

"None of this makes any sense at all," Roman said throwing his hands in the air. "You say you are trying to stop what Gloria is doing, but you helped frame my mother for the murder of my father".

"You're mother understood that Gloria needed to be taken out and we couldn't just kill her. She has the whole government of this country behind her. If we outright killed her; then, we would definitely all be killed. Now, her next plot as you know was to capture the Atrians here and put them in Infinity. We just made this impossible," Castor said explaining his mad man reasoning behind what he was doing.

"Then what?" Marcus asked.

"She's going to confess and the elders can handle it from there. We have been in contact with the humans in your area to help get the federal government involved. They are waiting for our signal to take control of the Mayor and Governor of Louisiana. Obviously, we haven't had much success getting in touch with our Senators and Congressmen, but your people have been a great advocate," Castor explained further and Marcus nodded. Roman sat there wondering if the world would ever have any peace in it.

"So, we have her confess and stop the plans she has going forward. Don't blame me if I don't believe a word you're saying," Roman said.

"Roman, I want what is best for our people," he said sitting down in his chair and Roman looked at Marcus who had a blank stare.

"How did become leader of Eljida and how did you get out of jail?"

"So, many questions Roman and the answers are simple. The Eljida got me out of jail and the Elders. The Edlers are the ones who put me over Eljida when your father died. He was also over Eljida, because this place is self efficient. They have a common goal and don't need 24 hour supervision," Castor explained and it all seemed too neat and tidy for Roman. Castor had an answer for everything and Roman knew he had his own agenda.

"Fine, let's take her back to Infinity and have her confess. If you're right; then, the government will make sure the new formed council will carry out its peace treaty," Roman said standing up and Castor didn't follow his lead.

"We will as soon as she wakes up," Castor answered with a smile.

AAA

Infinity was out of control with the number of guards patrolling to keep order. Atrians had gathered together to build protect the infirmary and were not shy to use their powers. This doubled the amount guards needed in one single area; which lessoned the guards in the area they were holding prisoners until the jail was rebuilt.

Emery, Julia, and Brian were able to get to Lukas out of the hold without much trouble due to the lack of guards. The Atrian's powers were useful in more way than one and it helped to get Lukas out. The Elders were know where to be found and it didn't surprise them.

"Ok. So, Gloria isn't just the problem," Lukas said ready to tell everything he knew which was a lot.

"We need to get somewhere private to talk," Brian said and Lukas shook his head.

"There isn't any time for that, besides there isn't a private place here," Lukas answered and the three stopped to look at him.

"What do we do then?" Julia asked and Lukas began to explain.

"Castor took the Elders to Elijda…"

"We should go there right now," Emery said beginning to walk and Lukas grabbed her arm.

"Marcus and Roman are there now. We don't need to add to the number of people gone. Now listen, we need to find them yes but we can't storm in there. Castor has been playing Gloria from the beginning to gain control of both the humans and Atrians. Supposedly, he infiltrated Eljida after Nox's death and has been plotting since to destroy Gloria. This whole time Gloria has been manipulated to do what she is doing by Castor. It's messy and confusing I know, but I had all the Intel until they found my hiding spot. I've been watching this since I first started sneaking us out of Infinity".

Emery and Julia stared at him with eyes wide speechless. Brian was the logical adult that spoke about getting their tribe involved and the government. Lukas agreed and thought they might be able to get a phone from Gloria's office. As they went into Gloria's office they were surprised by two things; one, it wasn't guarded and two, it was a wreck.

"Well, something happened in here," Brian said stepping into the room and looking through the belongings on the floor.

"I don't think I saw the video feed of what happened in here. Gloria's office only had on camera and it was on the outside. She liked her privacy obviously," Lukas said walking around the room to look for bugs.

"I have a land line phone over here," Julia said and Brian came to her. It was an old school phone, but worked and Brian dialed a memorized number.

"Wow, that's old school," Lukas said observing the phone and line. As Brian talked on the phone they knew that they were finally getting through to outside world. It gave them hope that everything was going to be ok. They were going to get through this dictatorship that Castor and Gloria were trying to achieve.

"So, we have help on the way but it'll be within 24 hours. Being on the council has it perks," Brian said with a smile while heading out of the office.

"Is it possible to set up your Intel again?" Emery asked Lukas and he took a minute before answering her.

"If they didn't destroy everything; then, yes I can set it up and that would give us a visual in Eljida. I bugged Roman and hopefully it'll work in the bayou," Lukas said walking out of the office and towards his closet. Julia, Emery, and Brian followed him and were surprised to see that Lukas's make shift security room was intact.

"This is a surprise," Julia said and Lukas shrugged.

"They were in a hurry to get to Eljida after making the infirmary a sauna," Lukas answered going to his desk and firing it up. The monitors to Infinity had been redirected to a new destination point and Lukas knew that it had to be to Castor. The man was a fox in sheep's wool, but he wasn't fooling them anymore.

"So, I have to figure out the new server address that the monitor feeds are going to. This may take a while, but Brian can you search for bugs?" Lukas asked and Brian nodded starting to sweep the room. The girls stood awkwardly wondering what they could do to help.

"Can you two find Drake? We need someone to man the door or help us when the guards decide to do something other than be at the infirmary," Lukas said and they left to find Drake. He wasn't hard to find, because Taylor was with Victoria and Lila. They were able to convince him to go with them.

When they were back in the closet with Lukas he had Roman's bug working and up on the monitor. He instructed them to take notes on what they saw while he worked on other video camera feeds. It was a slow and anxious process, but they knew it had to be done. The current situation in Eljida gave them little information on what happened when Roman and Marcus first arrived there. Currently, they were seated in a dirty room with no windows. A desk was in front of them and they knew it had to be Castor's office; however, they knew it wasn't his real office.

"Where are they going?" Emery asked watching Roman get up and Marcus following him. They don't say anything to one another and Emery asked Lukas if he can get previous footage from the bug. He said he probably could, but he was only one person. Lukas was busy streaming through thousands of IP addresses trying to locate each video camera individually. If he found the main one he would know where they were all feeding to, but he couldn't do both things.

"Julia look for this IP address and when you find it tell me," Lukas said handing Julia the iPad and a sticky note with an IP address on it. She did as she was told as Lukas began configuring the bug he had planted on Roman.

Roman and Marcus were heading out of the hut and into the heart of the village. There were no Atrians anywhere and as they continued deeper in the bayou they wondered if they were scattered deeper into the woods. That would make it harder for an attack to happen. Roman and Marcus knew that Castor was only telling them a quarter of the truth. They believed that Gloria was trying to take over the Atrians and put them in Infinity. They didn't understand why she wanted to do that, because she was Atrian herself. A fact that didn't register until after Castor mentioned her second heart. Roman tried to conceal his surprise, but couldn't.

Roman and Marcus had connected Gloria and Castor together through Nox and thought that they had been working together on a project; until, one of them turned against the other. Now, Castor wasn't just fulfilling Gloria's agenda but his own. It was a double edge sword and they hoped Castor slipped up along the way.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**So, that is a lengthy chapter! Thank you for all the reads and comments. I hope everyone's holiday was amazing. Mine was busy and great! That is why I have a late chapter post. It might not be everyday from here on out, because of work and life. Please, continue to read and comment!**

**Peace,**

**-K**


	24. Chapter 23

Dedicated to: Fanficgirl1999

Chapter 23

It wasn't long before I realized something was dreadfully wrong. We had been watching Roman and Marcus's moves for the last hour without hearing anything. Drake checked in on us now and again to get an update. There was silence in the closet as we watched before footage that Lukas was able to recover and their current situation. My heart ached watching Roman. I wanted to be there and fight beside him, not watch on the sidelines. It killed me to be sitting and doing nothing. Julia reminded me that this was the best place we could be for the time being. I don't know what she meant, but I thought we should be out there.

Roman and Marcus were walking deeper into the woods. Marcus was leading them and I wondered what Atrian power he possessed. He seemed to be tracking something and they reached a large building made out of brick. It was the only structure we had seen that was brick in Eljida. Lukas perked up and Brian opened the door for Drake to come in. If something went wrong Drake was going to go in and them. We didn't have the best plan, but it was something. Roman and Marcus snuck up to the brick building and look into one of the windows. To our amazement and their dismay, Lukas had been right. There was the central control for all of the camera feeds to the town and Infinity.

"You were right," Julia said to Lukas and he nodded.

"I know most of the back story to Castor and Gloria's plan, but it's like muddy water. I know that Gloria had an affair with Nox and that they had a child. Roman confirms this while talking with Marcus before they enter Eljida. We know that Castor and Gloria set up Roman's mom to kill Nox. I know through various recorded meetings that she did not; however, I'm not exactly sure if it was Castor or Gloria", Lukas said explaining to us what he knew. We knew he knew more than what he was telling us, but it was because we didn't have hours to talk about it. Eventually, we knew he would tell us everything but right now we had to make sure Roman and Marcus were safe.

A door to the brick building Roman and Marcus were peeking in and Castor stepped out. We could see them flattening themselves against the wall watching Castor leave. Then they began to follow him from a distant to see where he went. As the meander through the woods deeper, they came to another building that was similar to the one we just saw. This building didn't have any windows and once Castor opened the door there we heard yelling. It was where the Elders were being kept and we looked at one another in Lukas's closet. Brian immediately got up and went to talk to Drake.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if it's possible to get a task force together to get the Elders. We need to send a message to the people here in Infinity about what's going on. Can you do that Lukas?" Brian asked.

"We can but it'll blow our cover. We need to do make the video come from this room, but be in another. There are tons of meeting room that go unused," Lukas answered starting to gather his belongings while keeping the feed on Roman and Marcus on.

Julie and I began to help him and kept a close eye on what Roman and Marcus were doing. They were waiting for Castor to come out of the building where the Elders were being held. I didn't know what they planned on doing, but I prayed they would be safe. We began to move from the closet to a meeting room south of the main hall. It was a fifteen minute walk from where we were. After we got there, Lukas had the pre-recorded video playing over the monitors. It would be seen in Infinity and in Eljida. Lukas showed video clips of meetings that included Castor, Gloria, and her government council. It must have taken Lukas months to have gathered all of this evidence against them. I was grateful that he was connected to the behind the scenes workings of the whole thing. We needed someone that had our backs at all times and his dedication didn't go unappreciated.

Drake had gone to the infirmary to inform Victoria, Sophia, Lila, and Kalista of the current events. We felt that we would be safe on our own from here on out. Most of the guards were probably going to be hunting us down, but the room Lukas had us in was very secluded. We were still keeping a close watch on Roman and Marcus. They had followed Marcus to another building with a window and we were shocked to see Gloria almost dead.

"She's an Atrian?" I asked and Lukas nodded. The extent of his knowledge was hard to grasp and I wonder how he kept it to himself this whole time.

"How did you keep all of these secrets?"

He looked at me for a long moment before answering and I wondered if they had him a part of their plan. "If I didn't then we would all be dead. They do have a backup plan installed and the infirmary was just a scare tactic. They have this whole place set up to suffocate us to death if needed. Just like they did to the Atrian's in the infirmary. All of Infinity has that ability and to shut completely down".

We looked at him with worry in our eyes and I wondered how long it would be before Castor implemented that plan into action. I could see why it was important for Lukas to keep these secrets to himself; although, maybe we could have been able to prevent all of this sooner. I knew there wasn't time to think about the 'what ifs', because we had to focus on the problem.

"It's good to have Roman and Marcus on the outside in case something goes wrong here," Julia said as we continued to watch the scene playing out in front of them.

We lost track of time watching Roman and Marcus in Eljida. There wasn't much activity once Castor left Gloria and went back to his office. When Lukas's announcement came over Castor's monitors he swore and turned over a table.

"We've got to do something," Roman said to Marcus as Castor left his real office.

"Well, he definitely wasn't anticipated Lukas hacking into his video cameras. I would love to know how that guy does it," Marcus answered as they snuck into the office.

"There's got to be information on here about what he plans on doing next," Roman said going to the main monitor and looking at it with confusion.

"Here let me see," Marcus said and Roman scooted over for him. What they saw was all of Eljida, Infinity, and Baton Rouge. As they were browsing through the computer Roman heard a sound come from his pocket. He didn't remember putting anything in his pockets, but as felt around he pulled out what looked to be like a coin.

The bug that Lukas planted looked like a coin and it was able to let us talk to Roman. I was so ecstatic that I hugged Lukas and he gave me a smile. He was a good friend and I knew we wouldn't have been able to do any of this without him.

"Roman, Marcus. I need you to listen carefully and do as I say, because we don't have much time. I'll explain everything after we shut down Aceldama," Lukas said to them. Then he began to walk them through the steps to find the file that once activated would kill everyone in Infinity.

Roman watched as Marcus did every step that Lukas said and I wondered what was going through his mind. I didn't know what Aceldama meant, but I knew it wasn't good. As they were going through the last step, we saw Castor walking back towards the main office on one of the video cameras.

"Lukas," I said and he only nodded as he kept talking to Marcus.

"He's on his way. Now, enter the coordinates I give you and it will start shutting itself down. I'm not sure if it'll shut down all of the monitors and the system that Castor has set up, but I do know it'll shut down the kill switch.

"He's opening the Lukas!" I yelled and Julia was on her feet with anxiety. Lukas didn't have to relay the message, because Roman heard me and was on his feet trying to create a shield for them.

"Ok, Lukas it's done. You said it'll have to load 100% in order to work?" Marcus asked and Lukas gave him the confirmation.

"Now, if it completely shuts down all systems be safe and get the hell out of there. We have backup coming but we're not able to be in constant contact with them," Lukas said as we watched Roman create a shield as Castor was using his own power to try to weaken him. I was started to sweat watching Roman struggle with his own power. Marcus got up and went to Roman to help him and together they were able have more strength. Castor's years of experience were more than they could take, but instantly Castor was quit fighting and walked away from the building.

"Where's he going?" Julie asked and we all just watched in horror.

"Brace yourselves," Brian yelled and they were barely able to hold their own strength as Castor came like a tornado at the building. He had enough strength and speed to take the whole building down. As the building shook, we watched as Roman and Marcus sank to their knees under the weight of Castor's power.

"I love you Emery," Roman yelled and I couldn't contain the tears as they flowed down my cheeks. I tried to say something encouraging, but nothing came out except for sobs.

"I love you too," I said just as the screen went black and yelled out a wail. I was crying and shaking uncontrollably with anger. He was my one and only love, and Castor had ripped him away from me. Julia tried to calm me down and Lukas worked fervently to get back into the system.

"We don't know what's going on. The plan worked and we were able to shut down Aceldama whatever that means," Julia said holding me tight and I just sobbed into her chest.

"Field of blood, how fitting," Brian said shaking his head and raking a hand through his hair.

"How will we know it worked?" Julie asked and as she did the monitors came back on, but Roman's bug was no longer on him. It was in the main office on the floor with other debris.

Lukas began typing fervently on his keyboard and was able to get a camera view of the computer in the office. "It's shut down," Lukas said with a sigh of relief but worry took over his features.

"Where's Roman and Marcus?" I asked moving away from Julia and Lukas searched through the video feed.

"I don't know. Castor must have destroyed some of the cameras, because I can't see the building where the Elders are or the hut," Lukas said and Brian got up from where he was.

"We may have shut down the kills switch, but we didn't shut down Castor. I don't know what his plan is, but it won't be pretty. I'm going to try to get in contact with the rescue team that's on their way and see if Drake has anything ready to go get the Elders," Brian said and left the room. Julie and I sat with Lukas still in shock of everything that had happened and what we learned.

"What should we do?" I asked Lukas and he thought for a moment before answering.

"Hold on," Lukas said as I was standing up to leave. He switched the camera views and there was fifteen helicopters coming towards Infinity.

"Brian did it," Julia said with excitement and I felt relief wash over me, but I knew it wasn't quite over. The first order of business would be getting Castor and then realizing the Elders. I prayed that Roman and Marcus were safe and waited with Lukas the rescue team came into view.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Atrian lovers!**

**Oh my wow! We are finally wrapping up these scenes. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! They keep me inspired to write this story! I couldn't and wouldn't have done it without my faithful readers! Thank you for sticking with me as the story has developed.  
**

**Keep reading and commenting!  
**

**Love,**

**-K**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The rain fell hard above the ground and there was an eerie silence in Infinity. Lukas was watching the stillness above ground in his closet with Julia and Emery. While, the others waited for anything to happen at any moment. Thunder roared above them like an angry lion. Lightning flashed like a warrior wielding his sword to tempt his enemy. The wind whistled through the air like bullets whistle through a battlefield. This was the end and they could all feel it. Sheer terror coursed through Infinity at the thought of Castor could do. Hope flittered through hearts at the thought of being rescued. They were not ready for the forces that drove Castor to insanity.

"He's here," Lukas said as Castor came into view of the town square. The helicopters that had come in earlier that morning were staying at bay as ordered by Brian who had been in contact with them. They were prepared for way, but hoped for an easy take out. Some FBI agents had come into Infinity to regain control of the situation with Gloria's guards. They had brought the Red Cross with them to aid Lila's parents in the Infirmary. When a Senator from Louisiana came he was surprised to find the place built the way it was. He knew that there was a large bunker in case of an emergency, but the blue print never showed such elaborate details.

The air thickened in Infinity and one could suffocate on the tension. It was like they all knew Castor had arrived before seeing him. His force was so strong the humans didn't need Atrian powers. He came alone and that meant the other Atrians in Eljida were still there. Brian waited to give commands to the helicopters hovering above them until Castor started making his commands. They were the same commands every dictator gave before trying to take over the world. Castor was new kind of evil and as he ended his speech of destruction he used his power to strike the three of the Helicopters. They came tumbling toward earth at a rapid speed and crashed. Brian started making orders to the FBI and other agents that had come to help.

Lukas, Julia, and Emery could only watch as the fight against Castor started. Within minutes Castor was surrounded by military armory and given the ultimatum to be killed or surrender. As he began to live a thousand bullets went off and it was over before it began. Castor laid on the ground in pool of blood. They looked at one another and got up immediately. The rain hadn't stopped and the storm was still raging. Castor may have been dead, but they were without a leader and that would mean chaos. Lukas had helped Brian make a series of videos to help inform the people in Infinity of next step actions, but they were getting restless listening to an outsider. They looked at one another and knew it was time to act. They had to get to Eljida and get Roman and the Elders.

Brian made it an easy trip for them to Eljida and they were being looked after by the FBI and military. Other government officials had showed up and were beginning to talk to Infinity's relatively knew Counsel for Atrian and Human Relations. It would be a long way to recovery, but it was a start. Right now, the four were given the mission to find the Elders and Roman. Of course, it was in their best interest to find Marcus too. He had been the key to stopping the kill switch.

Eljida wasn't what Julia and Emery expected, even though they had seen it from the monitors in Lukas's office. They had to go into Eljida prepared for anything and Emery felt like a turtle in all the gear they made them wear. Lukas and Brian led the way to where Castor had the Elders held. Eljida was empty of any Atrians and they couldn't help but wonder where they were. As they got into the woods, they could feel they were being watched. Before they knew it they were being attacked from all sides. The FBI and military men behind them instructed them to go on as they fought off the Atrians loyal to Castor. They got to the red brick building and busted the lock, but what they found made them sick. All of the Elders were dead in a torturous fashion. Emery did a quick scan and Emery and Marcus weren't among them. They looked at one another with sadness before pressing on to find Roman and Marcus. Moving stealthily through the woods they had to be careful of traps. The deeper they went the thicker the bayou was and they had to be aware of animals too.

About three miles east of the main path, they came upon another and red brick building and they approached it with caution. There were now completely alone without any backup. Brian had given them orders to send in helicopters an hour after they arrived and it wasn't quite time. The door was rigged and there were no windows to the building. They stood there looking at the door not knowing what to do. Emery called out to see if Roman could hear her, but she was answered by silence.

"Any ideas?" Julia asked Brian and he took out a hand grenade that he his vest. They moved back as he engaged it and a trap sprung to life as the door gave way. They entered with caution and saw the boys hanging from the ceiling. Their arms were tied above their ends and they were shirtless. Visible wounds showed where they had been abused and tortured. The floor was stained with their dried and fresh blood. They stood there in silence unable to say a word. Their faces were bruised, eyes were black, and lips were swollen.

Emery walked up to Roman and put a hand on his markings. There in the darkness she began to silently cry for her lover. Julia, Lukas, and Brian walked watched in reverence as she kissed his wounded chest. She turned her back to him and Julia's eyes got wide.

"Emery, he's glowing and he's healing". They watched in amazement as Roman began to shine and his wounds begin to heal. Brightness burst through him and his eyes opened. Then he went slack and they rushed to help him down. Brian and went to help Marcus who whose breathing was slowed and labored, but he was alive. Roman wilted in Emery's arms from not being to use his legs. Marcus was not able to walk nor was conscious.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Emery said with love and kissed him fervently on the lips. It was a passionate and emotional kiss that contained their love for one another.

"I'll never leave you," he said looking up into her eyes and tucked a hair behind her ear. She smiled choking back a sob as he did so. Their romantic moment was ruined by the sound of helicopters soaring above their heads and they knew help had arrived.

"You've got a lot of house cleaning to do when we get back," Emery said and Roman rolled his eyes at her. He pulled her in for another kiss before they were being helped by the FBI and military.

AAA

They Counsel was surprised by the news that the group of teenagers brought back with them. Marcus and Roman were sent to the infirmary to have their wounds tended to. Lila had to calm Kalista as she saw her brother being brought in on a stretcher barely alive. Victoria and Brian began working on him immediately as Anthony attended to Roman. It would be hours before Marcus was able to talk or see anyone, and it was the longest hour of Kalista's life. Lila couldn't help but feel that her hearts were breaking seeing Marcus that way. He was a hero in her eyes and she would never see him the same way.

Roman was fine and Victoria wasn't surprised by account of Roman's healing. "You two share your hearts. It's a rare thing, but occasionally it happens. Sometimes the Elders can bless a couple with it and sometimes it happens naturally," Victoria explained the old customs of soul mates sharing hearts.

Marcus woke up two hours later to a pair of watching eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the site of Lila and his sister. The two were an inseparable duo and he was grateful Kalista had her. He reached up and took Kalista's hand as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" She yelled and they laughed at her.

"What save humanity?" Marcus said with a wink and Lila shook her head.

"Thank you," Kalista said leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Anytime. You know I feel like superman here to save the world. Any day, any night, any hour just call on Marcus and he'll be there to save the day". They laughed at him and Kalista said she would go get him something to eat.

"Thanks bébé requin," Marcus said to Lila taking her hand in his.

"For what?" She asked not sure why he had taken her hand or why she was suddenly nervous. Their intertwined hands made her whole body feel like it was alive and she wasn't sure why.

"Being there for Kalista. This couldn't be easy for her and with our parents in Mississippi," Marcus said trailing on and she smiled at him.

"Oh, you know me. Just super woman saving the lonely sisters one at a time lion égoïste," Lila said laughing at him.

"I am not an egotistical lion!" Marcus said playfully smacking her and they laughed.

Kalista came back and just looked at her brother with Lila. There was something different about the two and she couldn't help the smirk that graced her features.

Emery had been with Lukas and Julia explaining everything to The Counsel and when she went to the infirmary she was happy to see Roman back to normal. He took her by the hand and led her to somewhere private. They needed to be alone with each other in more ways than one. There was limited space due to the residential halls being turned into patient rooms.

They entered the theater hall hand in hand and didn't bother saying anything as they began to each other quickly. Emery relished the taste of Roman's against her own and the way they fit perfectly together. His silky hair ran between her fingers and she clung to him desperately. She never wanted to be without him and it made her surer of her love for him. They undressed each other in a need that came from deep in their souls. They made love as if it were the first and last time. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't in a romantic setting, but it was pure and real. They held each other afterwards in an embrace that said more than words. Their love ran as deep as the ocean and as wide as the universe. It surpassed any and all earthly love. Their hearts beat in sync together for they were one.

* * *

**Happy Star-Crossed Monday!**

**So…yay! The war is finally over…for real this time! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. Roman and Emery can finally be together in peace…until the sequel or something lol.**

**Read and comment!**

**Thank you for continuous support and love!**

**Love,**

**-K**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Three months after the fall of Castor and his plan, Roman proposed in the new rose garden in the middle of town. It was romantic and beautiful. We used my mother's engagement ring as my own, but would buy our own wedding bands when the time came. There was a joyous celebration in the town square of our engagement. Taylor was glowing showing off her new newborn son and Drake couldn't have been a better companion for her. The Atrianss had integrated into the suburbs with their own houses. Infinity was shut down for good, but wasn't destroyed. In order to move forward we must remember where we came from. It had been a long hard journey from where started from, but there was only hope for the future.

We were congratulated by all of our friends and family. Now that everything seemed to be moving forward Roman and I were starting college in the fall at University of Louisiana. He would work as Vice President of the Counsel for Atrians and Human Relations while being leader over his tribe. True integration was beginning to happen as the Atrianss began to take on jobs in the reconstructed town of Baton Rouge. Humans were welcoming more into their lives as friends. It would never be easy, but it was worth the fight.

As I looked around at the sight in front of me, I couldn't contain the joy that filled my soul. Roman never left my side as we were at the celebration. He was having our home specially built a few miles outside of town so that we could commute to college. I couldn't have dreamed for a better man to stand by my side and love me until the end of time.

Julie came to my side and looked around at all the people. It was a glorious evening and I could feel the unity. Atrians were glowing and showing their powers to the humans. The humans were being open friendly with them. Children were playing together freely without judgment.

"This is amazing," Julie said to me and I smiled at her. Roman excused himself to give Julie and I time to talk. The last three months everyone had been busy getting the town back in order that we barely saw on another. Taylor was nursing a newborn and Olivia gladly helped her. Our new friends from Atled were busy with preparing the new hospital. Lukas helped incorporate update technology into the city. It was like we had matured five years in five months. The school had opened back up and we were set to graduate within a week. Everything had happened so fast that I barely had time to reflect on it.

"It is. I can't believe all that we've gone through and accomplished," I told her and she agreed. Julie had her own unique abilities that kept her busy with revitalizing the town. Her love for the Atrians was astounding and I thought she would make a good teacher and advocate. College was looming around the corner and none had spoken of it.

"So, when do you plan on getting married?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye. Roman and I talked a lot about the actual date of the wedding. There was going to be a meteoroid shower in the fall and we thought that would be fitting. It was scheduled a week before we were to start classes.

"August, so I'm going to need all the help I can get maid of honor," I said with a wink and she laughed.

"If that's your subtle way of asking if I'll be in your wedding; then, yes Alicia I'll be your maid of honor".

"You think Taylor will have lost her baby fat by then?" I asked as Taylor walked up to us and tossed her hair to the side.

"You just wait Alicia. Atrians pregnancies aren't fun! I hope you have twins and are the size of a whale," Taylor said with humor in her voice.

"You have to be the wedding planner Jess. I mean no one can throw a better party than you," I said making up for calling her fat. The girl always looked gorgeous and she was beautiful pregnant.

"Of course, I mean you can't have us bridesmaids looking a hot mess while you look beautiful". We continued laughing and talking as our other friends joined us. It was a great time and it ended in the wee hours of the morning.

"I guess I'll tag along," Julie said and I gave a puzzled look.

"To LSU. I mean you'll be married and all, but I think it's a good school and I'll make friends staying in the dorm", Julie rambled on and I laughed at her.

"We're not going to stop being friends because I'm married goof," I said putting an arm around her. Most of everyone had gone home and Roman was waiting on me, but he knew Julie was important. She was single, because Henry wasn't really her type and I knew she was torn.

"I guess we turn the basement into an apartment," I said with realization and she laughed. It was a thought and it would probably work, but I knew she didn't want to impose. It seemed that only a few of us were going to college since there was so much that was needed in the town. Marcus would be going back to Ole Miss' to continue studying international studies with hopes to into intelligence in the FBI.

The tribe of Atled would be heading back to Mississippi by fall. They would be missed, but we knew it was time for us to stand on our own. Roman joined me as Julie said goodbye. Putting his arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him and looked up at the sky.

"You know I don't know much about your history," I said and he looked up at the stars. For a moment, he was silent before answering and I wondered if knew anything.

"I don't know much about it either. The last eleven years have been spent here on earth. I can only tell you the legends of what it was like".

"Thank you, for the most amazing evening I could have ever had," I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Anything for my love," he said with a smile before kissing me. The next few months would go by quickly with planning the wedding and getting ready for college, but for a few brief moments time stopped. The world stood still as our love was proclaimed throughout the universe. There would always be times of uncertainty with our people, but today there was a resounding hope. A new beginning.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was the perfect time of year. The leaves were still green and the flowers were still in blossom, but not for long. There was coolness in the air that signal the hint of fall. The gazebo in the town square was light with tea lights and red roses. There were candles lit down the aisle that I would be walking down. It was a beautiful evening before dusk. I waited in my tent for the wedding march to begin and daddy would walk down to my groom, my Peregrinus groom. Taylor had helped pick out my wedding dress and it was beautiful. A long flowing train descending behind me. A waterfall of silk and lace covered my tone body. My hair was done in an updo that had been woven into glorious halo. I felt like a princess meeting her prince for the first time at the ball. My bridesmaids looked on in envy, but they looked beautiful too. Tonight was night and everything had gone according to plan. The music started and the bridesmaids began to file out of the tent and to the sides of the gazebo. The groomsmen patiently waiting for them halfway to walk them the rest of the way. I couldn't help the tears that came to my face as I watched Taylor, Sophia, and Lila walk down the aisle.

"You're going to make your makeup run," Julia said with a small smile and I chuckled as she embraced me. I couldn't believe that I was getting married to the man of dreams. My childhood sweetheart, soul mate, and best friend. I could only hope Julia would find the same. Taylor and Drake were planning to wait a while to get married. This made sense to me after all that had happened. Julia gave me a tight hug before heading down the aisle and my dad came to stand next to me.

"It's your turn baby girl," he said kissing my temple and I couldn't help the emotions that swelled up inside me. I was leaving home for the first time and changing my last name. It was a big deal and I was nervous. There were a million emotions running through me and I wondered if I was making the right decision. They say these are all normal emotions and reactions to have when getting married. I knew that Stephen was the love of my life and that we were meant to be together, but maybe we should wait longer. My dad squeezed my hand a reassuringly, but the butterflies in my stomach didn't settle down.

"You ready?" He asked me and I looked up with child wide eyes.

"Is anyone?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No, honey, I don't believe they are. You're making the right decision," he said and my nerves settled down a little bit.

I chose a classical piece of music to walk down the aisle to and when I heard it my heart began to beat rapidly in my chest. I took a deep breath as my dad walked me out of the tent and to the aisle. I looked at the crowd of friends and family who were there to support me and my legs trembled. The glow of the lights made my head foggy, but in the distance I saw him. The man that knew how to make light out of darkness. The boy who came into my shed and I rescued. I didn't realize then that he would be the one continually rescuing me. That our hearts and bodies would be unified under the most holy unions. I floated towards him through the sea of lights and saw no one but him. My nerves settled down and I knew that there was nothing more right in the world. My dad stopped me before the gazebo and looked at me with love.

"You'll always be my baby girl," he said kissing my forehead and going to stand with my mother. Stephen came down and stood by me and he looked at me in a new way. I was no longer going to be his girlfriend, but his wife. We would pledge our love and devotion to another. It would be an eternal bond. We had incorporated both Peregrinus and human rituals into our ceremony. The priest prayed as we were standing and Stephen's mother gave us a flower. Of course, it wasn't just any flower it as a unity flower that we held until the end of the ceremony. Then Stephen would infuse into his blood and into mine. The ceremony continued beautifully without any interruption. There were a lot of happy tears shed and not a dry eye in the crowd. Our wedding was the first Peregrinus/human wedding and it was out of this world. As the stars came out a meteoroid shower became our fireworks. Stephen and I kissed proclaiming our marriage. He dipped me low as his kiss deepened. The whistles throughout the crowd made me laugh as he brought me back upright.

The reception was a backdrop of happiness and memories I would remember forever. The music was loud and the merriness was thunderous. Stephen and I had little time to intimate. We danced with our friends and did wedding rituals until the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't until I said goodbye to our friends and family that Stephen led me away to our honeymoon. He had been keeping it a secret and I was exciting to see where we were headed.

"Close your eyes," he said holding my hand and ushering me along. We had drove forty-five minutes out of town before he instructed me to close my eyes. He led me along a path and up steps before opening a door.

"Can I open them now?" I asked being impatient as he turned on lights.

"Yes, my love". I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight in front of me. We were in our house. Well, I thought it was our house. We had drawn up blueprints months ago and I had worked with the girls on interior design. It was exactly how I had imagined it.

"Is this?" I asked taking a few steps into the living room and Stephen beamed with pride.

"It is," he answered coming to my side and putting his arm around me.

"But how?" I asked taking in the sight of it all.

"It's pretty amazing what 50 board Peregrinus men can do. Want a tour?" He asked with a wink and I gave a girlish squeal. The kitchen was modern with stone décor. The hallway had framed pictures of us and our family on the wall. I knew that it would soon hold our wedding pictures. The guest bedroom was situated in neutral colors for adjustment for when we had a child. There was two offices, three bathrooms, and the master bedroom. Stephen stopped before opening the door and turned towards me.

"It has a finished basement that works as an apartment for Julia if she wants it," he said and my eyes got wide. He was perfect and thought of everything.

"You're kidding," I said and he gave me a lopsided grin and picked me up.

"I'm very serious Mrs. Peregrinus," Stephen said in a husky voice and carried me into our bedroom. It was beautiful and I couldn't have been more pleased with the results. He had been secretive about our honeymoon since the beginning, which only made me anxious about it. I knew we wouldn't just spend our week at home, but it was the best way to spend our first night as husband and wife. This was the first night to our lives together.

"For forever and always," Stephen said later that night as we lay together.

"For infinity".

* * *

**Hello fellow Atrian Lovers!**

**I thought it would be nice of me to redo ch. 25 and give you a better ending. After all we've been on a great journey with our Atrian friends! I hope you love it and keep spreading the word. I'm still trying to get this story published so cross your fingers!**

**I will be starting the sequel this summer! **

**Love,**

**-H**


End file.
